Trapped in Paradise
by iheartShules
Summary: John goes undercover for his new number at a charity bachelor auction, and Joss is there as his backup but when someone plays matchmaker things get a little sticky for John, and Joss. ::this story probably takes place sometime season 2 between episodes 8 and 9, and if I continue it will be fluffy, fun, and romantic!::
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **_

_**Not sure what to think of this story really lol it came to me about 3 in the morning so it might be bad but the idea of it made me SQUEE inside :) So I ran with it even though the case is rather lame hahahahahahahaha, but its not really about the case/person of interest.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Mr. Reese have you arrived yet?" John handed his coat to a young woman that was dressed in a clichéd maid uniform. He already felt out of place being in a tuxedo, inside a mansion, and pretending to be a hedge fund manager worth over a hundred million dollars. He was to attend a charity auction, but Harold was not very informative about what exactly the charity auction was for.

"Yes Finch I arrived, but what's going on?" he asked when he saw about twenty other men dressed much like he was waiting around the foyer as well. When he had gotten to the gate they asked for his name, and when he gave it they sent him to park in the back making him enter from the back entrance of the mansion with security while a few other cars drove the other way towards the front of the mansion. He was slightly confused as to what was going on, and wanted answers.

"I should have warned you Mr. Reese that this isn't your typical charity auction, but I was afraid you would have refused to go undercover."

"What do you mean Finch why would I ever do that?" he glanced in question at a man that was pinning a number on him.

"Well you see Mr. Reese you are what's to be bid on."

"Excuse me?"

"Mr. Reese it's a charity bachelor auction, and you are one of the two most coveted bachelors there. The other is our new number Mr. Henry Leiken so please try to stay as close to him as possible."

"Finch." he spoke quietly as he could. "You mean to tell me I am about to walk into a room full of women that want to bid on me?" he demanded as he hung back inching his way close to the exit.

"Have fun Mr. Reese." John felt tense, and he looked at his new number who eyed him a little with a smile. The man was his mid thirties, and had built Kirkland department store from the ground up to now having over ten stores in the New York area. They hadn't been able to figure out who would want him dead, and Finch had suggested he get close to the multimillionaire tonight at the auction. But Finch had conveniently not mentioned what type of charity auction this was!

"You alright?" the man asked as he walked towards him. "You look ready to bolt the first second you can. Is this your first bachelor charity auction?"

"Yes."

"I'm Henry Leiken." he held out his hand.

"John Wiley."

"Oh the hedge fund manager that's worth a lot of money its nice to meet you Mr. Wiley."

"John please."

"Henry. Well John I have done about ten of these things now, and the money is for a good cause so have some fun." John was clapped hard on the back.

"I'll try to remember that." the man let out a wallop of a laugh.

"The women aren't that bad they might try a little hands on approaches, but overall they just flirt. You can handle flirting right?"

"Not really." he usually ignored flirting whenever a waitress tried, or a woman on the street that stopped him.

"Well good luck then buddy because you are going to need it since the rest of us aren't the best looking bunch, and you out do us all in the looks department so you are in trouble." the doors opened, and John let out a loud exhale when he saw the wall to wall women inside. He felt hesitant as the men filed in, and he could hear women talking. _Okay he could do this he had walked in a room with about fifty men trying to kill him, so he could walk into a room full of women wanting to bid on bachelors_. John slowly entered when all the others already did so, and grabbed the last glass of champagne. He paused as he took a sip as all female eyes were on him. He forced the sip down his clogged throat, and lowered the glass. He forced a weary smile on his face.

"Hello." and with that he turned to make a beeline for the corner of the room where his new number was talking with another bachelor.

"Are you alright John?" he looked at Henry who had a giant grin on his face. "Its not so bad once you get in to meet, and greet the women."

"Right."

"Or maybe in your case it might be bad." Henry chuckled slapping him on the back again before walking away. John turned around, and gulped when he saw women surrounding him.

* * *

"Detective thank you for helping Mr. Reese." Joss chuckled seeing him in the corner looking decidedly out of his element with the women literally surrounding all his escape routes. If this was a group of bad guys they would all be already on the ground beaten up, or with wounds to the knees. She tried to snuff out the bubble of laughter at John's panicked look clearly he had no idea what to do with a giant swarm of females blocking his every exit.

"Well John isn't going to be able to stay close to Mr. Leiken he has to deal with about sixty females wanting to talk with him. I'll go up to him to see if I can find out anything from him as a perspective buyer." she grinned shooting John one last look before making her way over to the man in his mid thirties who was grinning as he eyed the chaos around John. "Aren't you a little jealous?" she sidled up to him, and he turned to look at her.

"No when his assistant called to sign him up, and he sent me a photo of Mr. Wiley I knew he would draw in big numbers tonight which is good. Its for cancer research, and I am hoping it gets downright competitive for Mr. Wiley to drive up his price."

"You sound like you really like this charity auction, and don't care about who buys you."

"I do because I set this up this charity auction it's my baby, and my way to raise some awareness along with money."

"So this is your mansion?"

"Yes every year I do two of these."

"Someone close to you pass away?"

"Yes someone very dear to me my fiancée."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too she was my one and only. We are close to a breakthrough with cancer research, and I want to help in anyway I can to save someone from the pain of losing someone they love."

"Well I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, and happy hunting." the man grinned raising his glass up in a toast. She smiled this guy was so nice who would want to harm him?

"I think I'm going to try to go speak with Mr. Wiley if I can wrestle my way over there."

"Poor guy looks ready to run for his life."

"You can say that again." she chuckled eyeing John. The man could handle guns being shoved in his face, but not aggressive women which made her smile as she tried to make her way over to him. Joss stood waiting for about a half hour, and finally the crowd around him began moving away. Joss watched as he downed another glass of champagne as she made her way towards him. The man looked tense as all hell, and not at all the normal calm, cool, and collected man he usually was. "Well isn't it fancy seeing you here?" he blinked and turned a little to look at her. Did John realize how good he looked in that tuxedo he filled it to perfection? No wonder the women didn't want to leave him alone they wanted to bask in his hotness. She was wearing a formfitting burgundy colored strapless gown, and Joss felt his eyes sliding across her body making her feel beautiful.

"What are you doing here Carter?"

"I'm your backup." she looked behind him watching the women watching him. "And you're so going to need it." she chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"John the women are drooling all over you while the other men are hating you because all the women are looking at you." she smirked as she took another sip of her wine. "But I have a feeling that you can handle the anger from the men easier compared to the aggressive women."

"Carter they are cutthroat they were arguing amongst themselves over who got to stand near me. A few grabbed me in an awkward place, and I haven't felt this on display ever in my life."

"You can't leave though John this is for a good cause, and you need to stay close to Mr. Leiken. You can handle being eye candy for a couple hours, and going out on a date John." she stopped when he looked unsure. "You do remember how to date right?"

"I should ask you the same question Carter do you remember how to date?"

"We aren't talking about me."

"Oh but you turned down detective Beecher in seconds flat."

"How did you know about that?" she demanded, and he shrugged. "You listened in on my conversation with him!"

"I'm just saying if you were more aware of your beauty you'd realize why Beecher, and other men are persistent. You should give one of them a try."

"So you're saying I'm beautiful?" John looked at her.

"Surely you know you are beautiful Carter, and been told it repeatedly."

"Not from you." they stared at one another. Sometimes when they looked at one another it felt like the outside world faded away leaving just them, and this was no different. She forgot about the charity auction she forgot why they were there everything seemed not to matter anymore, but him. John broke the eye contact first, and effectively broke the spell she was under. She heard talking on a microphone, and she turned around.

"Please ladies take your seats, and bachelors please come up to the front of the room." Joss watched John a little, and he looked like he was just sentenced to his death as she took a seat in the back. John walked by, and several women were calling his name, but he kept his head down. Joss felt her phone buzz. She pulled it out of her clutch while the man that was the auctioneer began talking about each of the men. She answered it quickly.

"Yes Finch?"

"Detective I need you to buy Mr. Henry Leiken."

"I don't have that sort of money Finch."

"Don't worry I will foot the bill."

"What about John?"

"Don't worry I sent in another reinforcement to buy Mr. Reese."

"Who?" she asked quietly, and felt the seat next to her being taken. "Never mind." She hung up with Finch placing her phone in her lap, and eyed John's fake wife. "Zoey."

"Detective." she grinned crossing her legs. The bidding began for the first bachelor, and she eyed the front seeing John, and Henry Leiken were at the end of the line.

"So I guess here we are bailing John, and Finch out of a jam again."

"I guess so detective." Zoey eyed her. "However, I couldn't help but notice something of interest while I came in here."

"What?" she asked sipping her wine nervously playing with her paddle she was given.

"The way you, and John look at one another." she choked on her wine a bit.

"We don't look at each other in any way."

"Denying it makes it worse detective. Normally I don't try with men they try with me, but with John he's a little different an exception to my rule. I tried a lot with John, but I have a feeling that no matter how much trying I do it won't amount too much."

"I'm really at a loss of what you are talking about, and the guy I am supposed to bid on is coming up next." Joss looked up watching as Henry Leiken stood up. She couldn't believe how quickly the bidding went making Henry, and John the last two men left.

"Detective you so owe me for this, and I will cash in my favor eventually." she smiled when the bidding started. Zoey raised her paddle. "I bid three million dollars."

"What are you doing?" Joss demanded, and her phone buzzed again almost immediately.

"Three million dollars going once, going twice, and sold for three million dollars." the auctioneer banged the gavel, and Zoey smiled down at her as she stood up.

"Happy bidding detective I think you might have your hands full with getting John." she said before making her way forward to go greet the man she just bought. Joss picked up her cell phone out of her lap, and answered it.

"What Finch?"

"What's going on detective?"

"I don't know but your reinforcement to buy John just bought Mr. Leiken."

"You need to purchase Mr. Reese."

"I know that what's your limit?" she asked watching as John stood up slowly when he was called the second time from the auctioneer.

"No limit just win Mr. Reese we can't have him out on a date with some random woman who a lot of resources, or they might discover who he really is." she sighed hanging up, and when the bidding started at a measly one hundred thousand dollars all the paddles went up in the room. John appeared at ease with his hands in his pockets, eyeing the room with his piercing blue eyes, but anyone who knew him could tell he looked very uncomfortable by the set of his jaw.

"One million." Joss blinked her eyes turning to see a pretty brunette who couldn't be older than twenty five wearing a tight blood red gown stand up, and was grinning at John as if she already won.

"Two million." Joss forced herself to speak as she stood up refusing to back down. John's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Two, and a half." Joss glared at an older woman who had to be in her fifties now getting into the bid war.

"Three." Joss countered.

"Three point five million." the woman in the tight red dress grinned at her as if knowing she couldn't afford that.

"Four." Joss couldn't believe she was even attempting to outbid probably an heiress who was used to getting her way.

"Stop trying to outbid me for him because I don't lose especially to a frumpy looking woman like you. I say a night with that man up there is worth big money that you probably don't have. So I bid seven million dollars." the young snot said loudly for the room to hear. Several awed sounds made it out of women, and Joss wanted to slug this girl so badly. The other men were talking amongst themselves, and Mr. Henry Leiken looked gleeful that John was raking in so much money. She prayed Finch wouldn't be upset with her.

"Eight million." she said before she thought about it.

"Too rich for my blood." the old woman sighed sitting down.

"I can't explain eight million dollars to my daddy!" the girl snapped.

"Well then I suggest you sit down, and shut up since I don't need my daddy to buy me anything. I guess Mr. Wiley is all mine." Joss grinned as the auctioneer called out sold, and the brunette woman looked pissed off at the moment. Joss lifted her chin as she moved forward towards where John was standing holding a rose for her. She walked up to him, and he leaned down to brush his lips against her cheek sending a small shiver through her.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing John." she kept a smile on her face as she took the flower. She looked around, and noticed that Zoey was grinning at them as music filled the room. Joss watched as several other bachelors were dancing with their women that purchased them. John looked more relieved as he held out his hands. She took his hand while his other arm wrapped around her back, and she swung her clutch over his shoulder feeling it buzz. Finch was probably calling in shock over how much it cost to buy John, but all that gave way as they swayed to the music. "I can't believe I spent eight million dollars of Finch's money to buy a date with you." she chuckled looking up at him.

"Thank you."

"What you didn't want to go out with the brunette viper?"

"Not really she talked a lot about herself, and how great in bed she was. She pinched my ass kind of hard too, and I still can feel it." Joss chuckled, but cringed when John stepped on her foot.

"You have had to dance before right John?" she said staring up into his eyes, and she wondered if he knew they sparkled under the dim lights?

"I'm a bit rusty I haven't done this in years."

"Well your stiff as a pole just relax a little."

"Relax?"

"Yeah you know where you aren't tense. God John you need to get out more often."

"Carter this isn't for fun we are trying to stay close to Mr. Leiken."

"I'll say you have stepped on my toes like a billion times now John." he looked down at their feet, and then back into her eyes.

"Sorry." he sighed as they continued to slow dance. Joss bit on her lip to keep from crying out when he stepped on her foot again. "Sorry again Carter."

"Remind me next time when Finch asks me to be your backup at some mansion NOT to do so if there is dancing involved. You're lethal to a girl's toes." and hearts by the way the women who didn't win him were eyeing him with such longing. Joss felt funny as he pulled her closer towards him feeling cherished in his arms. What was going on here? She wasn't quite sure why all of a sudden she felt an overwhelming urge to capture his lips with hers, or really go on this date with him. There relationship was easy, and in no way did she want to complicate things between them. Sure she thought about him in a more than pure fashion, but she was a woman appreciating a nice looking man. Joss stared into his eyes as they swayed together pressing close, and he was looking at her in a way she hadn't noticed before. It was sort of a way that made her feel breathless, and want to know if it meant anything.

"Deal." he smiled lightly at her making her heart flip a little which she didn't like at all. He looked over to where Zoey was dancing with Mr. Leiken, and her gaze followed.

"So I bet you are saddened that your wife didn't buy you instead huh John?" she said while John looked at Zoey, and Henry Leiken. John immediately looked down at her she hid a cringe when he stepped on her foot again.

"First of all I explained that situation to you about Zoey, and secondly why would you say that?"

"Well you keep looking at her." she couldn't compete with a woman like Zoey, and she didn't know what Zoey's game was but clearly it was working. John wanted to go be with her, but he was forced to be stuck with her.

"I keep looking at Mr. Leiken our person we are trying to stop whatever bad thing is about to happen to him, and not at Zoey."

"John you don't have to spare my feelings okay I didn't even want to buy you I was supposed to buy Mr. Leiken." his bad dancing got worse because he stopped altogether.

"I'm sorry Finch forced you to do something that clearly you did not wish too."

"John that came out wrong what I meant was Zoey was supposed to buy you not me." she sighed as he stepped back.

"Stay here." he walked around her, and she watched as he followed Henry Leiken out. Zoey walked over towards her with a knowing look on her face.

"Look I don't know what you are up too nor do I care either, but John's feelings matter to me so stop playing games." Zoey chuckled heartedly. "What's so funny?"

"You are detective Carter! I can't believe you are that blind to your own feelings, and that man's for you. John wants you detective, but he won't make a move on you without a sign that you want him too."

"John, and I are just friends."

"My business is knowing people detective, and John's a riddle I don't understand him which usually makes me like people less. But not with John I viewed him as a puzzle a fascinating puzzle that I wanted to figure out. You, however, aren't nearly as hard to figure out you detective."

"Oh so I'm easy to read is that it?"

"You like him, you respect him, but you don't know what to do with these feelings for him that you have. He is a rule breaker while you are not, and sometimes that causes friction between you two. But let me guess when you are alone thinking of him, and how angry he makes you the anger changes to passion." Joss opened her mouth to snap it shut. "How am I doing so far detective?"

"I haven't even thought of him that much."

"Lying is unbecoming detective because you think about him just as much as I do. We are both attractive women appreciating a good looking man that his aloofness makes him even more attractive. You think about his mouth, his hands on you, and you think about what it would be like if he let loose a little of that precious control he has." Zoey chuckled as Joss shifted a little feeling uneasy at how easily this woman knew what she thought about. "I know because I thought about the same things detective, but the only difference is John wants you not me. He flirts with me, but that's all it will ever amount too unfortunately for me. But with you he treats you differently with great care almost as if he's afraid to touch because he'll break you."

"I'm not made of glass."

"I'm usually a very selfish individual, but when it comes to John for some reason I become selfless. Maybe its because he saved my life, but whatever the reason is he makes me strive to be a better woman to think of others so that's why I am telling you this."

"Look Zoey I appreciate your candor, and yes I think of John from time to time but I'm quite positive he doesn't think of me like that. If anyone he has a thing for it would be you so nothing is going to happen between us." Joss sighed when John came back with Henry Leiken both men talking quietly. John hurried with him over to where they were standing.

"Mr. Leiken's new business partner just tried to kill him upstairs, and make it look like an accident. I already called the police, and detective Fusco is on his way over." John said and she nodded her head.

"Are you okay Mr. Leiken?" Joss asked the man. He was a great philanthropist that the world needed.

"I'm okay but you missed your date saving my life he knocked Brock out with one punch. I have never seen a hedge fund manager beat up anyone before." Henry chuckled.

"He's in an upstairs room unconscious tied to a bed post awaiting detective Fusco." she nodded her head.

"I can't wait to thank you Mr. Wiley publicly, and call you the hero that you are to the world." Joss's eyes widened as John's did realizing this guy wanted to put John on the news.

"Oh its no big deal Mr. Leiken."

"I beg to differ Mr. Wiley its huge news you saved my life, and I want the world to know about it you deserve to be called a hero."

"Really I don't want the press to know I saved your life."

"Why not its good publicity? You're a recluse aren't you? It would make sense as to why I never heard of you before."

"If I might suggest something that you could do in thanks to Mr. Wiley." Joss eyed Zoey for a moment wondering what she was up to.

"By all means Ms. Morgan." Henry grinned.

"How about you treat Mr. Wiley, and his lovely date here to dinner paid for by you."

"That's absolutely perfect Ms. Morgan."

"Oh no that's really not necessary either." both John, and herself tried to wiggle out of it since they weren't planning on going on their date.

"Oh nonsense you saved my life Mr. Wiley surely I can repay you with buying dinner for you, and your lovely date." Joss shifted her eyes from Zoey who had a gleam in her eye to Fusco entering the room. He walked over.

"Where's the guy that attacked you Mr. Leiken?"

"In the upstairs library it's the first room to the left." Fusco nodded his head following where he pointed.

"Well in all fairness Mr. Wiley Henry here could just tell the world that you saved him, and they would search for you till they got a scoop from the man that saved a multimillionaire whose in the news regularly." Zoey grinned ignoring the looks both John and herself sent her. What was she doing they were supposed to be keeping John's identity a secret?! "So if you don't want that I think taking him up on his offer to send you, and your lovely date here to a romantic dinner is a good idea."

"Yes one way, or another I will thank you Mr. Wiley either publicly or personally."

"Well I guess we are going to dinner now Jocelyn on Mr. Leiken's dime." Joss eyed John nodding her head. Dinner with John in a romantic setting just the two of them?

"Sounds lovely."

"Good, and please Mr. Wiley come by my mansion to allow my driver to take you wherever as well I want everything perfect for you two, and paid for by me in thanks for saving my life."

"Even better Henry." Zoey smiled, and Joss eyed John. They were trapped into going on a date with one another, but deep down inside her she knew it was no burden at all.

* * *

Author's note: Love it or hate it? Just the idea of Joss, and John trapped into going on a date even though deep down inside they both want it was just too good to resist to write lol. But if it sucks I won't continue since I did write this in the early morning this morning so it could suck I had no perspective this morning since I was like up for a while not able to sleep :(

But poor John having all those women swarming him, and him not knowing what to do would be hilarious to see on the show :) Its not like he can shoot them or anything hahahahahahahahahaha. I love the idea of a character sort of seeing their attraction even though they don't want to acknowledge it themselves, and in this case I used Zoey to do so. Maybe someone else will call John out on it if another chapter is wanted of course.

Well thanks for reading, and letting me know what you think as always I appreciate it, and coming soon my alphabet themed Creese story is coming once either the Sexy Moments is finished or my Psych story ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Thank you so much for all your honest responses to wishing for this to continue I truly was worried it was my own wishful thinking that the premise was fun, and instead it was terrible lol! So since you guys said yes I went full fledge fluff for this story. This story reminds me of a romantic comedy just with a hitman, and a cop :) **_

_**Hope you enjoy, because there's a lot more to come ;P**_

* * *

He hadn't slept a wink last night his mind was still a whirl that he was going on a date with Carter. Although clearly she wasn't as happy with the situation, and he couldn't say he blamed her one bit. John Reese, and the word DATE did not go well together. He hadn't been out on one since well…since a very long time. Which could explain as to why he felt so nervous causing his hand to eye coordination to be a little off, and why he had sliced into his face while shaving this morning.

John sighed fingering the chunk of skin missing on his jaw. Great the one day he needed to look good for a date, and he tries to slice his face off. Why did it matter so much to him since it was a date they were being forced into? She made her feelings on the matter perfectly clear last night when she hadn't even wanted to buy him wishing to purchase Mr. Leiken instead. It had been a harsh blow, and had slapped him back into reality as he had held her in his arms having forgotten all about dancing. How could he even think Carter would want to go out on a date with a man like him? Maybe they worked together well, became somewhat decent friends, but that didn't mean she shared his attraction. John hadn't looked twice at a woman since he learned Jessica died he hadn't even thought it was possible. He thought that part of himself died along with her, but Carter had slowly awakened the man inside him making him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time. What it was about her that made her stand apart from all the other beautiful faces he seen before was easy.

Her beauty wasn't skin deep. Sure Jocelyn Carter was exquisitely beautiful with her average stature, her dark hair, dark soft looking skin, and dark intelligent eyes. But it was her inner beauty that spoke to him making him feel alive again. Their first meeting had established that she wasn't a typical woman he usually met because he had been nothing more than a homeless man to her at that moment. She had viewed him with soft eyes, and a kind heart thinking he was just lost and in need of help. Even as the months went by after their first initial meeting, and she sought to catch the man in the suit he couldn't help but hold a soft spot for her. Which then they proceeded from adversaries to reluctant allies, and finally friendship.

John wished their relationship had stayed the same, and that he was still the blissfully ignorant man he had been to his deep attraction to her. But as time went on, and their friendship grew so did his feelings for her. Now it was impossible to ignore the attraction or the need to just grab her, and kiss her to show her how he felt. But he had too because he respected her, and cared too much about her to allow his one sided feelings to get in the way of their friendship or saving innocent people's lives. Joss had saved people's lives even before he knew her, and she deserved to get the very best that life had to offer which wasn't him. He needed to get out of her way, and stay as far away from her as he could. Joss had the right men looking at her the men that could take care of her, and make her happy. Detective Beecher along with several other successful men had asked her out, and yet she had refused every single one of them. Selfishly he had been relieved, but deep down inside he just wanted her happy even if it meant without him which honestly was for the best.

John was afraid he was relying on her, and taking her away from her real life too much. They were calling each other often, and seeking each other out sharing drinks together as they talked about their new person. She made him laugh, and actually speak about himself which he didn't do with anyone. Joss was making him feel things he had no right to feel for her. He should just stay in the shadows, and watch her from afar like he used to do. He spent many nights watching her knowing he had no place in her life, but at least he still got to be in her presence. So tonight he would soak up this one chance at a normal date with her since he would be John Wiley hedge fund manger, and not John Reese the cold blooded hitman who had no right to breathe the same air as her. But after tonight when tomorrow came he would go back to being the cold detached man he once was only calling her when he needed her, and seek her assistance only when they needed too.

John forced thoughts of tonight out of his mind hoping that maybe concentrating on a new number would focus his attention elsewhere. He entered his usual coffeeshop that was just minutes from the library where Finch, and Bear were waiting for him. John sighed when he saw who was behind the counter. The girl was rather sweet she couldn't be older than nineteen years old, but she was an outrageous flirt which he didn't want to deal with especially after last night.

"Well hello to my _favorite_ customer." she grinned flipping her hair back like normal. John smiled a little at her pulling his wallet out. "Your usual?"

"Am I really that predictable?"

"No." she sighed staring at him. "Trust me when I say you are a mystery that plagues us females that work here, and boy have we tried to figure out who you are." he lifted his brows a little, and she smiled. "Oh we have had debates on what your name is, your age, whether you are divorced, or single who's just waiting for the right woman to tame you. We have even argued about what it is you do that has you in those suits all the time." the girl turned to pour him his large black cup of coffee.

"I didn't realize."

"Which makes you hotter." she sighed almost as if in hopes he wouldn't hear her, and he wished he hadn't. He knew she found him attractive but knowing it, and hearing it was two separate things. She handed his coffee to him. "Here you go mystery man." he smiled sliding her a ten.

"Thank you." he held up the coffee to her, and turned around to walk out of the small coffeeshop. He paused a moment, and turned to look back at the young woman who was slowly surrounded by other co-workers whispering while eyeing him. "My name is John." he smiled at them before turning around to walk out, and walk towards the library. It took only ten minutes for him to walk to the library from the coffeeshop, and he quickly entered. Bear's head lifted from the dog's bed he was currently lounging in, and the dog quickly got up to run towards him.

"There you are Mr. Reese."

"Sorry got a little held up at the coffeeshop they were quite talkative today." John smiled slightly before sipping his coffee. "So do we have a new number?"

"No its been pretty quiet morning Mr. Reese." John nodded just his luck when he needed something in a way of distraction he didn't get one. "What happened last night?"

"What do you mean Finch?"

"I advised detective Carter to purchase Mr. Henry Leiken, and sent in Ms. Morgan for you." which was a very good question as to why Zoey had decided to purchase Mr. Leiken herself instead? One he would very much like an answer to, but maybe Mr. Leiken was a client of hers that they didn't know about.

"I'm just glad Carter got me, and not that brunette woman." he inwardly cringed at the mere thought of being stuck on that young woman's arm for an entire evening.

"I was a bit worried that neither one of my reinforcements were going to be able to purchase you with how competitive the bidding was for you." John shifted wishing to not remember that. He felt extremely uncomfortable when all the female eyes were on him, and were all trying to bid on him. He much rather fly under the radar without anyone really paying too much attention to him. "You brought in a lot of money for a good cause Mr. Reese."

"How does it feel to have bought me for eight million dollars at an auction?" he grinned.

"I bought you to save Mr. Leiken's life, and keep your identity a secret. If it was up to me, and your identity wasn't at risk I would have allowed whomever to purchase you."

"I'm hurt." John kept a small smile on his face when he earned a look from Finch.

"But it looks like detective Carter is going to get my money's worth as you, and she are about to be treated to an one of kind dinner paid for by a multimillionaire philanthropist."

"What do you mean one of a kind Finch?"

"Well Mr. Reese he believes detective Carter purchased you for eight million dollars of her own money, and he believes an everyday hedge fund manager worth more than he does saved his life. You really believe Mr. Leiken is going to just treat yourself, and the detective to a stale dinner at any random restaurant?"

"I didn't think about it really."

"I have a meeting to go to, but I will call you if we get a new number." he said grabbing his suit jacket pulling it on before looking back at him. "Bear needs a walk as well Mr. Reese." with that he turned, and limped towards the back exit of the library leaving him alone in his thoughts. But before he could get to brooding his cell rang, and he immediately knew who it was as he clicked a button in his ear piece.

"Hello Lionel."

"Look I'm not calling for a social conversation I need your help."

"When have you ever called for a social conversation?" John asked sitting down at the chair swinging his long legs onto the table in front of him rubbing Bear's head as he leaned back a little.

"Carter, and I are in need of some assistance."

"What's the matter with Joss?" he immediately swung his legs down, and sat forward.

"I should of started with that. Look we were investigating that new person that our guy with the glasses saddled us with this morning, and things got weird."

"Wait Finch gave you a new person to look into?" and he hid it from him? Finch had done it only once before trying to spare him some pain, but it actually helped heal him a little to save the innocent woman when he couldn't save Jessica. "Who is it?"

"Her name is Veronica Donahue some annoying spoiled brat that comes from rich parents."

"Wait I know that name that's the young woman from the auction last night who had tried to outbid Carter for me." she had told him her name at least a dozen times as she sometimes spoke about herself in the third person.

"Well I think you are overpriced, but that's just my opinion. Carter tried to keep her cover, and I stayed in the car listening in on the conversation. She's loco this girl, and it could be anyone that wants to off her even I want to kill her after the things she said to Carter. Let me tell you she wasn't exactly happy that Carter out did her last night for you." John heard a weird noise in the background.

"Did she hurt Carter?"

"Just get down here at the Rockland Country Club!"

"I'll be there." he stood up, and ran towards the exit. "Sorry Bear your walk has to wait till later." he had to go make sure Joss was alright, and he was in his car in seconds peeling away from the curb.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with me Ms. Morgan." Harold smiled as they were seated by a bay window with a nice view.

"I always look forward to seeing John, and yourself besides you made it even sweeter by offering to pay." she grinned opening the menu up. "I have a feeling I already know what this little brunch is about."

"Would you care to enlighten me Ms. Morgan?"

"You are wondering what happened last night, and why I basically forced John's hand into a date tonight? Is that correct?" she asked finally flicking her gaze from the menu to look him in the eyes.

"You're quite good Ms. Morgan, and yes I have been wondering why you did what you did? You could have placed Mr. Reese in jeopardy if he didn't give in with the date, and I was just hoping you could clarify so we know if we should seek your assistance again." she smiled as she sipped her water before leaning towards him.

"Finch you know my business is knowing people, and giving them what they want or fixing something for them for a price. Most of the time I take money, or favors, but in John's case I want nothing in return. He saved my life without a price or even asking me if I needed his help, and so I decided to figure out what John wanted so I could give him it without him needing to ask."

"You in more ways than one have helped us on several previous cases you do not need to feel like you owe Mr. Reese for anything." she smiled.

"But I feel like I owe him something since I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. It has taken me quite some time now to figure out what exactly it is that John wants, and last night I figured it out." they paused in their conversation when the waitress came over needing to get their order.

"So may I ask Ms. Morgan what it is that you believe that Mr. Reese wants?" he asked when finally the waitress walked away with their order.

"Easy he wants detective Carter." Finch nodded his head suspecting as much himself, but he never actually asked Mr. Reese about his feelings for the detective that seemed to run far deeper than merely friendship. "I had seen it a couple months ago turning a blind eye towards it pretending he wanted me, and not the pretty detective. But it was blatantly obvious last night that the man wants the detective in a bad way, and she wants him just the same."

"So you bought Mr. Leiken."

"Yes, but the only tricky situation was actually getting them to go out with one another. I had a suspicion that both John, and the detective would have just soaked you out of your eight million dollars without a date. But lucky for me someone was stupid enough to try to go after Mr. Leiken last night, and John being John saved the day. Mr. Leiken is a good man whose a philanthropist, and wanted to thank him in any way possible. I saw an opportunity, and I took it."

"That does explain everything Ms. Morgan."

"It does, but I am not done."

"No?"

"I only figured out half of what I need too."

"Half?"

"Yes I figured out what will make John happy, so now that leaves just you."

"Ms. Morgan you are wasting your time I am perfectly content with who I am, and I don't want anything." she smiled.

"I told you before Finch its my business to know people, and get what they want. I also can tell when someone is lying to me, and you are lying to me. You are not content with your life as you claim to be, and I will figure out what you want."

"Truly Ms. Morgan you do not need to go through the trouble for myself, or for Mr. Reese. If he wants to do something about his feelings for the detective he would surely act on them himself. He will not appreciate your efforts in forcing them together."

"Forcing them together? I am just helping them get into a romantic atmosphere, and allow nature to take its course. They want each other, but sometimes stubborn minds can get in the way don't you agree Finch?"

"Sometimes its for the best to stay away."

"Sounds like you are speaking from experience would you care to elaborate?"

"Please Ms. Morgan do not interfere with my affairs I am content with my life, and I have moved on. How about we enjoy the rest of our brunch?" she nodded her head when their food was placed in front of them, but his mind was a million miles away from their food. His mind was on the one thing that ever truly made him happy…Grace. Finch missed her, and at times longed for her but he had done the right thing. He needed to stay as far away from her as possible, so she would stay safe! He didn't regret a thing faking his death so she could have a life, and no matter how much he loved her that fact would not change.

* * *

"There you are!" Lionel called out as John exited his car, and saw Joss leaning heavily on Lionel.

"Is she alright?" he asked as he rushed over to them.

"Sjohn's here." she smiled widely as she pushed away from Lionel. He looked at Lionel who immediately grabbed her arm, and she walked towards him with Lionel's help.

"What did you just say Joss?" John grabbed a hold of her arm when Lionel let go of her as she tried to yank her other arm free. "Is she drunk?"

"No." she giggled as she put her hands on his shoulders, and her body swayed.

"No she's not drunk, but the girl that huffed a lot of paint in her day didn't take it lightly that Carter outbid her for you and drugged her."

"She drugged her? I have to take her to the hospital."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Joss whined as she hopped in front of him. "Hopititals, hostipals…" she giggled hysterically, and cleared her throat. "No hos-pi-talssss." once she took her time she finally got the word out. John eyed her, and then looked at Lionel.

"Carter didn't ingest much, but from the looks of her she never done drugs before." Lionel motioned to Joss with a smirk. John felt her hands move from his shoulders to land on his cheeks with a light smack turning his head back to look at her, and he eyed her with laughter when she squeezed his cheeks together. Joss was saying something, and John tried to understand her but she wasn't speaking quite coherently so he gave up. He gently pulled her hands from his face.

"Oh my god hi Mr. Wiley." John sighed when he looked over, and saw Veronica Donahue with some of her friends making their way out of the country club.

"Hello." he forced himself to pretend to be ignorant that she had drugged Joss, and remain in his cover. Joss now laid her head against his chest with her arms hanging at her sides, and he held her hips to make sure she didn't fall.

"Looks like your date is a lush." she grinned. Joss pulled her head back off of his chest, and blinked at the girl. John kept his hands on her to keep her from falling, and Joss flopped her arm in the girl's direction.

"You drugs sme." John cringed as Joss tried to stop slurring, and speak more coherently but instead it made her sound worse.

"So what if I did you stole Mr. Wiley from me, and you know the old saying paybacks are a bitch?!" the girl's tone was downright hostile to Joss all because she lost in a bidding war. John wanted to muzzle this girl badly, but he kept his mouth shut just making sure Joss was alright. "How about you forget about dating her, and come out with a real woman?" John shook his head needing to get Joss some water, and some rest so she could come down from the high. John bent down, and scooped her up into his arms.

"Come along Joss I'll take you home you need some rest."

"Sjohn's sleeping with sme." she rested her head against his chest, and sighed. He tried to ignore her words because he had thought about sleeping with her a lot, but not quite like this. John turned around to look at the young woman that clearly wasn't happy that he had Joss in his arms.

"Ms. Donahue you just drugged an undercover police officer because of petty jealousy that she outdid you."

"U-undercover police officer?" he smiled when the snotty tone evaporated leaving her sounding worried.

"Yes she's my partner." John watched as Lionel pulled out his badge. "You are under arrest for assaulting a police officer, and obstruction of justice." John watched as the girl's eyes widened as Lionel yanked her hand back to snap a cuff on. He knew without a doubt that Lionel wouldn't be able to get the charges to stick not with the parents having a lot of money, but maybe it would give them time to figure out who wanted her dead. Besides that it was a nice way to pay the young woman back for drugging Joss for absolutely no reason whatsoever. The girl almost immediately started crying, and John nearly dropped Joss when he felt her nuzzling his neck placing kisses against it.

"Stop Joss this isn't you." he jerked his head back as far as he could go, but with her in his arms he couldn't escape her much. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and moved closer. John carried her to his car while she was preoccupied with kissing his neck.

"Mmmmmm." he felt her sucking at his neck hard, and he put her legs down pushing her back at arms length hoping like hell she didn't leave a mark.

"Joss stop." he said turning to open his passenger door for her when he felt her hand on his ass. He lightly pushed her hand away, and stepped back to fully open the door to get her inside. He turned as her arms reached out, and he immediately pushed them down shaking his head. "Joss stop it this isn't you." he tried again, but the more he pushed her hands down the more she tried to raise them again to grab him. If this was anyone else he would just pick them up, and throw them into his trunk. But instead he continued to struggle to get her to listen, and sit down. "Will you just sit?" he whispered as she tried to push his suit jacket off. When she wasn't getting her way she finally stopped.

"Sfine." she huffed sitting down, and folded her arms across her chest looking ready to pout. He sighed, and slammed the car door shut, and hurried to the other side. He changed his mind he wished like hell they didn't have a new number, because having Joss like this was much worse than waiting impatiently for their fake date. He drove them towards her apartment, and John nearly crashed the car when he felt her hand on his thigh. He eyed her briefly when she was leaning over towards him.

"Joss sit back in your chair." John let go of the wheel with one hand, and removed her hand.

"Nu-uh."

"Please Joss do it for me." drugged Joss was very touchy, and it was getting harder to ignore how much he wanted her. His body was responding to her acts that were due to her high, and he desperately wanted Joss to want him when she was herself.

"Oooooooo-key dooooooooooo-key." she giggled leaning back, and he sighed in relief.

"Joss I am going to take you back to your apartment so you can get some water, and get you some rest. Whatever is in your system should be out in a couple hours." he eyed the clock seeing it was eleven in the morning. "I'll call Mr. Leiken, and let him know you are ill so he can forget about this date tonight." half of him was sad while the other half was relieved that their fake date tonight wasn't going to happen.

"No."

"Joss you were drugged, and you need to recuperate."

"No."

"Joss I think its for the best."

"No."

"So you still want to go out on our fake date even though you were drugged?"

"No." he blinked his eyes trying to figure her out. She said no to him cancelling the date, and now she was saying no to wanting to go out on their fake date? He smiled a little shooting her a glance.

"Is that your favorite word?"

"No." John sighed trying to talk to Joss while she was a little high was not very easy.

"Can you say anything other than no?"

"No."

"I see." John pulled up to her apartment complex. He cut the engine, and looked at her. "Home sweet home where you'll sleep it off, and then we'll discuss the fake date when you aren't high. Joss just stay where you are, and I will help you out okay." she nodded her head, and had her eyes shut a little. He climbed out of the car, and hurried around to open the door so he could pull her gently into his arms. She was limp in his arms, and was snoring softly in his ear which made him smile as he carried her towards her place.

* * *

Author's note: my convoluted mind came up with the entire drugged Joss moment while talking with my bestie about some...ideas I have for this story. I told her about it, and she cracked up at picturing Joss high hahahahahaha and totally pawing John much like the women at the auction.

But complete and utter fluff is on your way still I hope everyone can handle the gooey overload :)

Thank you again for the kind words about this story, and as always I appreciate anyone that takes a moment out of their busy lives to read/review it makes me smile, and write more(which may or may not be a good thing lol)!


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god I feel terrible!" Joss whined to her empty apartment as she slowly awakened feeling a little depressed, and had a small headache. She was going to harm that snotty little girl, and possibly get John to shoot her in the kneecap for good measure. No wait forget John she wanted the pleasure of shooting the girl's kneecaps repeatedly for being an ungrateful spoiled brat. She was there to save her life because obviously she didn't have the brains to be some master mind criminal, and that was the thanks she got being drugged. So much for just saying no to drugs as she felt like she was ran over by a truck.

"You okay?" she bolted upright in bed, and sighed when it didn't make her feel any better.

"Where the hell did you come from?" she scowled more to herself for not having paid attention to her surroundings. Joss looked at John as he sat on the small chair at her vanity playing with her brushes for her makeup appearing bored. John made her vanity table, and chair look like a playset as his long legs were bent beneath the small chair while his lean body blocked her line of vision of the oval mirror. Joss rolled her eyes as he picked up her perfume, and smelled it before he stood up making his way over to her. He loomed over her peering down at her making her feel warm, and fuzzy inside. She noted that his suit jacket was off with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, one hand on his lean hips, the other holding a glass of water, and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. He looked so damned good standing there she wondered how much better he would look in her bed instead of beside it?

"Is that any way to speak to the man that took you home as you were higher than a kite? I could have left you on your own, but I didn't." okay she had been wondering how she gotten home, and he cleared that bit up. But she wasn't in the mood for his teasing right now since she was still angry that she was drugged in the first place.

"I'm not in the mood John." she wasn't about to believe she had been that bad she didn't ingest much of the drink. Sure she never had drugs in her system before so naturally that played a role in her more drug induced state, but surely she wasn't higher than a damn kite!

"Obviously, but I've been here for quite some time now watching over you so you didn't choke on your own drool." she folded her arms across her chest, and leveled her best glare at him when he continued to make jokes. His smile grew wider, and she tried to stay mad at him she really did. But damn it the man had a beautiful smile that could make your heart melt. "How are you feeling Carter?"

"I'm fine John I just feel blah." she had no real words to describe how she felt other than a little unnerved since the last thing she truly remembered was speaking to the girl, and drank a little of the funny tasting drink figuring out it had been spiked with something. She should have known better than accept a drink from the girl who had done an about face from being so snotty to being sweet as pie. It was her fault for not knowing better, but who would have thought the girl would have drugged her?!

"You must of not ingested too much of whatever drug she gave you because you are already coming down from your high."

"Good I don't remember a damn thing." she hated the feeling like everything was a blur it was one of the reasons she never got drunk. She hated feeling out of control, and waking up with a limited memory of the night before. But this was worse she was missing a few hours completely.

"You don't?" she didn't like the sound of his voice, or that little smirk he was giving. Uh-oh what did she do, or say? No he was just messing with her mind still, and teasing her. Yeah that had to be it once you got to know John you got to see the more gentle side of him which she found just as amazing as the brooding side of him. John was multi-faceted that made you want to peel back all his layers to find the real vulnerable man beneath his tough façade. She wouldn't try of course as they were just friends even if she might have feelings for him.

"No not a thing." he handed her a glass of water which she took gratefully. Wait till she felt good enough to leave she was going to find Veronica Donahue, and skin her alive for pleasure.

"So you don't remember giving me this?" she lifted the much needed glass of water to her mouth taking greedy sips before looking up at where he was pointing. She barely turned her head from him before she spat the water out in his face. She immediately shook her head as she stared at him.

"I didn't." she put the glass of water down on the nightstand, and stared up at the mark pleadingly hoping it would just disappear.

"You did."

"Are you sure one of those women that were all over you last night didn't give you it?" oh please let it have been them and not her. She would die of embarrassment.

"I'm pretty sure that after my shower this morning I didn't have this." his slow smile didn't affect her nearly as much as the mental image imprinted in her mind of John in a shower. Oh good lord John all wet, and naked….

I gave you a hickey!" she wailed could this day get any worse? First she hadn't slept very good, then she had gotten a call from Finch to go see that spoiled brat again, followed by getting a bad attitude from her, then drugged, and now she found out she gave John a hickey. The world hated her or something because her mind was now stuck on picturing him naked, and wet every time she closed her eyes which was very arousing. Oh god she needed to find her vibrator, and relieve some of this sexual frustration she was under thanks to him before she did something truly embarrassing like beg him to have sex with her.

"You were very touchy Joss." she blinked her eyes a little before shooting her gaze up to him all thoughts of finding her vibrator gone.

"Touchy what do you mean touchy?" surely she only gave him a hickey which was bad enough, but now she was touchy too?

"You grabbed my ass Carter." her eyes widened.

"No!"

"I felt kind of violated more so than last night." she leaned over, and whacked at his arm for teasing her again. He just merely smiled down at her, and suddenly it got weird again between them. She looked down at her hand that was still on his bicep, and she tugged her hand away sitting back on her bed trying to put some space between them. Joss had felt like just pulling his head down, and kissing the stuffing out of the man to shut him up.

"I can't believe I grabbed your butt?!" she nervously laughed trying to shove those annoying musings out of her head eyeing his lips for a moment before looking anywhere else, but at him. Although grabbing John's butt wasn't nearly as embarrassing as giving John a hickey, but what bugged her was she couldn't remember it. She bet his ass felt great. "Oh my god I am so embarrassed." she leaned her head back staring up at the ceiling.

"Its not your fault Joss you were drugged." even though he was being nice about it, and teasing her she still felt incredibly awkward. Drugged Joss meant her inhibitions had been lowered, and she was thoroughly attracted to John which meant she was probably all over him. Oh god he probably now knew she wanted him which would jeopardize their friendship.

"I-uh-didn't do anything else did I?" she asked afraid to know, but needed too.

"No not really."

"Didn't say anything either right?" like she had thoughts about how soft his mouth looked, and how much she wanted to taste it repeatedly. She had wondered on many occasions what he looked like naked, and fantasized about tearing piece after piece of clothing off him just to assuage her curiosity? Or that she had wondered what it would be like if they climbed into bed together to alleviate the sexual need she felt for him all the time which was getting worse by the second? She would shrivel up in embarrassed agony if he said she said any of those things.

"You said no a lot." she nodded her head eyeing him wistfully. God John looked good standing there in her bedroom. She eyed his neck when he turned away, and she couldn't help but admire her handiwork. It was a nice hickey on his neck if she did say so herself, but he couldn't really hide it either which made her cringe for his sake.

"Thanks for taking care of me John."

"No thanks necessary Carter you're my friend, and you were in need of help."

"Right." she forced a smile. John only thought of her as a friend, and she should start doing the same. She used too but as slowly as he began trusting in her, and she with him her feelings for him evolved into something deeper much deeper than purely friendship. She noticed John slowly becoming happier, and he seemed more relaxed not the same man whom looked cold or dead inside. She wondered if maybe he was truly ready to move on, and allow himself open to feeling something for a woman. But the idea of John with any woman made her unhappy, and want to place claim where she had none. Zoey truly believed John had feelings for her which she longed for it to be true. She just was afraid to get her hopes up just to have them dashed. She had suffered many disappointments in her life, and that one would be a harsh blow she wasn't sure she could recover quickly from. But what if it was true, and he was hiding his feelings as much as she was for the same reason? What if he wanted this date tonight to be real just like she did? _Damn it Joss you are allowing Zoey to get into your head!_ John doesn't have feelings for you other than platonic in nature he just said so minutes ago, and here you are wishing for him to want this date tonight!

For a few blissful moments she had forgotten all about their impending date that had been occupying her mind since last night that left her sleepless. But now it was back, and having John in her bedroom looking like a model straight out of GQ was not helping matters. Joss looked at him for a moment realizing he must of said something to her, and she wasn't paying attention. Well darn it he was too distracting it wasn't her fault! She would blame it on the drugs that were slowly making its way out of her system.

"Sorry John what did you say?"

"Nothing really I was just telling you what happened, and why Lionel arrested her."

"What Fusco arrested her? Why?"

"I ousted that you were a cop it gave us a chance to have her protected until we could figure out who might be after her. Finch got us a lead while you were resting."

"Who?"

"An ex-boyfriend has made repeated threats against her."

"He should get in line because I want the first crack at her!"

"I was tempted to shoot her in the kneecap for you."

"How about repeatedly for being a stuck up spoiled brat who thinks the world should drop at her feet. Please let it be this guy because I don't think I could handle not wanting to wring her skinny little neck, and do the deed myself."

"My kind of woman…violent." okay was he flirting with her? Joss tried to figure it out, but after the comment he didn't say anything else so she chalked it up to John still teasing her.

"Wait how did you find out about her anyways? Finch called Fusco, and I about it trying to keep you from having to deal with her especially after last night."

"While I appreciate the sentiment I wished he had involved me first so you wouldn't have been drugged at all."

"No instead she would have drugged you, and try to molest you or something." she snapped, and John burst out into laughter. She eyed him a little loving every time John laughed it was such an unaccustomed sound from him, and she loved getting to hear it.

"I think its best if you stay at home for the rest of the day."

"Me too I need some relaxation."

"I'll call Mr. Leiken to cancel our date tonight so you can rest fully."

"Why? I mean you can if you want, but he's just going to be persistent about it until we go out on that date or he thanks you publicly." god was she pathetic or what?! John was trapped so smoothly into going out with her that she should feel bad, and figure out a way for him to get out of it. But she didn't want to let John out of it because she wanted to go out with him just once even if it wasn't entirely real.

"Well I guess if you are feeling alright we can still go out on our fake date tonight."

"I'm feeling better though I need to eat something I'm a bit famished, and I need to drink more water."

"No lasting effects?"

"None that I feel anyways. I feel kind of lousy plus I have a headache, but I'm sure as the day goes on it should fade right?" John eyed his watch.

"It should since you were only drugged a little bit you are already came out of your high pretty early so the after effects should lessen as the day progresses." she nodded, and he looked at her. Joss stayed still as their weird eye contact where it seemed neither one could break it was happening again. She felt herself getting lost in those eyes of his that expressed every one of his emotions, and she saw a flicker of something in them. It looked like desire…for her. No he probably found her frumpy as the girl had said last night because she didn't like he broke the rules all the time. Joss broke the eye contact first, and he seemed to be out of his trance because he cleared his throat. "I should be going, and figure out who wants Veronica Donhaue dead besides you, and a few other hundred people or so." she smiled a little looking at him briefly.

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll see you tonight Carter."

"Yes tonight." she watched as he exited her bedroom she waited until she heard her front door open, and shut before she flopped back into her pillows letting out a loud exhale.

* * *

John slowly drove himself back towards the library feeling at odds with himself. Joss looked incredibly embarrassed about the hickey, and grabbing him which meant she didn't mean to do them. He sighed inwardly he had known it intellectually, but he had really wanted her to want him too. Why did they always feel stuck in stares where he couldn't seem to break away, and the need to kiss her almost became unbearable? His mind had to be playing tricks on him he had thought she shared the same feelings as he did, but as quickly as the emotion appeared on her face it was gone. So no it had to be wishful thinking on his part. John stomped hard on brakes when he saw Zoey walking down the street. He pulled over to the curb, and quickly exited his car needing some answers about last night from her.

"Zoey." she paused, and turned around with a smile on her face. "Would you care for a lift?" he smiled.

"It would be like old times John." she walked over towards him, and he chuckled as they walked side by side to his car. He opened the backseat door, but she shook her head opening the passenger door. He nodded sliding the other door shut, and waited till she climbed into his car before shutting the door for her. He walked around to the other side climbing in, but didn't start the engine. "Nice hickey."

"Care to explain last night?" he decided ignoring her comment would be better than trying to explain what happened.

"Whatever do you mean John?"

"You forced me into that date with Carter, and I want to know why?"

"I was just giving Mr. Leiken a helpful idea."

"No you are up to something like always, and I want to know what. Is Mr. Leiken a client of yours?"

"I assure you John that I was not up to anything last night I was there to help you remember."

"Yes but as I have heard from Carter, and Finch that you were supposed to buy me not Carter. So why the switch?" she smiled.

"John you are a very intelligent man so why did I switch?" John looked at her for a moment, and narrowed his eyes. "Yes I know about your feelings for the detective, and the feelings she shares for you."

"I don't have feelings for Carter." Zoey just stared at him. "Okay maybe I do, but she doesn't share them Zoey."

"You know John I had a similar conversation with the detective last night. Who knew that two people who are incredibly intelligent, and observant can't figure out they are into each other? But I think I get it now John since you are clearly in as much denial as she is its because its easier for you two."

"Easier?"

"Yes its easier for you two to pretend to be just friends than open yourselves up to one another in that sort of way. One of you needs to take the first step so I am giving you that gentle nudge in the right direction."

"By forcing her into a date she doesn't want?"

"You know John I have had a lot of difficult clients before, but you take the cake. Who knew it would be this difficult to get you laid? Do you both have to be so stubborn to ignore what's right in front of you under your noses?"

"I don't need your help to get laid."

"No doubt John you can have any woman you come in contact with, and they'd gladly shed their clothes for you me included. But we both know which woman you'd shed _your_ clothes for now don't we John?" he looked away knowing it was the truth. "I wonder why that is John? Would you care to explain that, or would you like me too?"

"That's not necessary."

"I'll explain it since you won't its because you aren't looking for just sex, and your feelings run deep for the detective." he flashed her a look, and she just smiled at him smugly knowing she was right. "So I'm going to help you."

"I don't need your help Zoey I'm not one of your clients that needs something fixed for them."

"You're right you're not my client you're my friend, and which is why I am going to take drastic action for you." she grinned.

"Drastic action what does that mean?"

"You'll see John." she opened the passenger door before smiling at him. "I appreciate the offer for a ride, but I think I'll walk its always nice seeing you John." she grinned patting his cheek before climbing out. She paused, and leaned down to look at him. "Tell your detective that she does nice work-" she pointed to his hickey which he shot her an icy glare. "-and have fun on your date tonight." with that she slid the door shut, and began walking away. John watched her walk away, but his mind was on figuring out exactly what Zoey was up too.

* * *

Author's note: I love getting a chance to write fluff, and John teasing Joss was fun I know everyone is waiting for their date, and its coming soon along with some mishaps, and minor bumps in the road. Man, that's all I can hint or I'll give the next few chapters away!

Thank you for reading, and for the lovely reviews I'm happy you are guys are enjoying this story it makes me happy inside so I'm glad to share it with you :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you check into Mr. Peter Paterelli to see if he is the threat to Ms. Veronica Donhaue?"

"Yes I checked into him after I made sure Carter was alright and he dislikes Ms Donahue immensely, though I can't say I blame him." John couldn't agree more with Paterelli's assessment of the young woman. She was a self-absorbed bitch, but she didn't seem the killer type. The man's threats against her were empty and probably done out of spite to unnerve the young narcissist.

"I gathered as such from the limited amount of his conversation I listened in on, but he had seemed so promising as he was our only real lead."

"Speaking of that, why did you tune off Harold?" John asked, eyeing his friend who was sitting at his seat in front of his computer not looking up. They listened in on each other's conversations all the time-and then some. So why did he tune out in the middle of trying to help a number and then not call him back after he called repeatedly?

"I had some business to attend to Mr. Reese."

"Business?"

"Yes with a previous number."

"Who?"

"Mr. Henry Leiken."

"What did he want?"

"He asked to meet with me at his office, needing to speak about you or rather, your cover Mr. John Wiley."

"What did he want?" He repeated when Finch didn't answer him. Finch finally looked up from the computer to open his mouth to speak, but paused.

"Mr. Reese what's on your neck?" he peered a little closer, squinting, and John smacked a hand over the hickey to hide it from his view.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing, Mr. Reese, as I could clearly see it from here." Harold pulled his glasses off and tried to clean the lens. "It appeared to be a bruise or a marking of some kind. Did you get into a physical altercation with Mr. Paterelli?"

"No." John sighed, grudgingly lowering his arm to his side when Finch put his glasses back on. He couldn't hide it forever and hickeys took forever to fade, he may as well get this over with. Finch peered at him again and his eyes lifted a little in slight surprise.

"No, clearly it's not a bruise from a fight, but rather a hickey. I know you mentioned the detective was a bit out of it thanks to the drugs in her system, so am I to assume she was the one to give you it?"

"It wasn't her fault she was drugged and was a little bit more touchy."

"You're quite right; she wasn't in her right mind. But you were Mr. Reese, so how did the detective who isn't very physically opposing to you manage to give you a hickey?" Finch was having fun at his expense. He saw the amusement in the man's blue eyes and the small smile.

"Finch what did Mr. Leiken want?" John repeated not about to dignify the question with a response. Finch nodded his head, but the amusement didn't fade entirely from his eyes.

"Mr. Leiken wanted to seek out my advice since I have worked with Mr. Wiley as his assistant for a couple years now."

"You have?"

"I have."

"Finch how come all the covers that involve me being your boss we don't use a lot?"

"Funny, Mr. Reese. But actually it was I who sent your photo to Mr. Leiken to specifically place you into the charity bachelor auction."

"Remind me to fire my John Wiley assistant." John said irritably but Finch's smile remained solidly in place.

"Mr. Leiken was just asking basic questions about you, Mr. Reese."

"What kind of questions Finch?"

"Just simple and mundane questions like what it is you like to eat and what's your drink of choice, that sort of thing."

"Why?"

"Well, I can only venture a guess, but I would say its due to the date that you are going on tonight with the detective. But I answered his questions honestly as possible without revealing too much about who you really are. He's a very nice man. We talked for a couple hours about John Wiley and a few other things." A couple hours talking about him? Surely Finch was exaggerating!

"Was 'Mr. Leiken' the meeting you had to go to this morning?"

"No, that was with Ms. Morgan."

"You spoke with Zoe as well."

"You spoke with Ms. Morgan?"

"Yeah, I saw her while driving from Carter's place."

"Oh it must have been after my own brunch with Ms. Morgan which just ended before Mr. Leiken called me up to seek advice about you," Finch explained.

"Yes, I asked her why she did what she did last night. What did you talk to her about Finch?"

"Something very similar, I wanted to make sure her reasons weren't malicious in intent and that she was still trustworthy."

"And?" Reese asked impatiently.

"And she is trustworthy."

"What did she tell you?" getting Finch to speak about anything was like pulling teeth. The man was more secretive and mistrusting than he was.

"Nothing that you don't already know, Mr. Reese." John nodded, knowing full well what he meant. Zoe had talked to Finch about his feelings for Carter, but thankfully Finch was more mindful of keeping out of his affairs.

"Is Veronica Donahue still in jail?" Reese decided to change the subject a little.

"Detective Fusco said he could slow down the paperwork for another hour or so before she is free."

"I had a thought; maybe we need to check into her parents. Maybe the threat that's coming at her isn't because of her attitude, but because of who her parents are."

"Yes, the Donahues are worth almost a half billion dollars combined and quite possibly more. She could be a target for ransom, kidnapping a heiress would surely garner the perpetrators at least a few million."

"Check into the parents, and I guess I'll go make sure she's alright after she gets released from jail." But Reese was going to remain in the shadows because he was afraid he would harm her himself for drugging Carter!

* * *

Joss felt much better since taking a shower, and lying down again for a little bit. She looked at her watch seeing it was closing in on three in the afternoon, thankful the drugs wore off a little under an hour ago. Okay now that she felt better, her mind was racing on tonight and what to wear for her date with John. She was a little worried about how excited she was getting for this fake date they were going on in a few hours. It's just two friends and colleagues going out with one another on a forced date she assured herself while her heart scoffed. It might be forced on John's end but it was no trouble at all for her to go out with him.

Maybe to take her mind off the fact that she longed for this to be a real date she'd focus on what to wear tonight. She walked to her closet, and threw the door open eyeing the clothing with disdain. She began going through things and the more she went through the worse she felt. Nothing looked good for a first date with John. What could she wear to a fake date that was supposed to look like a real date, but without giving John a clue she wanted it to be real? Her head hurt when she heard a knock on her door. Thank god, something to take her mind off of John and this damn date. She walked out of her room, and towards the door mentally chiding herself. Joss looked through the peephole and blinked in surprise. She threw the door open and glared at the woman standing there. Could her day get much worse?

"Hello detective."

"How the hell did you figure out where I live Zoe?"

"I have my ways, detective." Joss moved back to allow the woman to enter her apartment. She swung the door shut and turned to eye the sleek woman. She was wearing a blood red pea coat, and had spiked red heels to match. Joss felt like a wallflower.

"Why are you here?"

"Drastic action."

"What does that mean?"

"It means John is unfortunately being a typical man which is being dumb when it comes to these things. He won't make the first move; so quite frankly, the ball's in your court to make him make the first move."

"Look I-" she started, but Zoe shook her head silencing her.

"No detective. I have been nice to you since it's not in my nature to be doing this in the first place and neither one of you are very cooperative. So I am going to try a more…let's say assertive approach."

"Oh yeah, you setting us up on a date that John is stuck in wasn't being assertive?"

"No it was, but it was the more subtle approach. This attempt now isn't subtle, it's to get John to do something about his feelings for you."

"Did John ever admit to having feelings for me?"

"Yes."

"He's told you he has feelings for me?" she cocked a brow crossing her arms trying desperately to hold down her hopes that Zoe was just seeing things that weren't there.

"You look hopeful detective." Joss had thought she had her best poker face on, but obviously with this woman it wasn't enough. "We had an interesting conversation together this afternoon about you."

"You spoke with John today? About me?"

"Yes, and I have to admit you gave the man a very nice hickey."

"He told you?" Joss stammered while thinking about a hole to crawl into.

"No detective, I have eyes."

"I meant he told you I gave it to him?"

"No, but that was easy to figure out too. I mean, who else would he even allow that close to him to give him one? He's close to Finch but I don't see Finch and John being THAT close. Which leaves just you, detective."

"You forgot one…Bear."

"His dog detective?" Joss flopped her arms to her sides knowing it was an inane comment herself, but it didn't mean it made her feel any better to know everyone would know she gave John a hickey. It was incredibly embarrassing!

"I was drugged." Joss sighed looking for excuses.

"Sure you were. But I'm not here to talk about John's hickey. I'm here for only one reason and it's to pick you up."

"Pick me up to go where exactly?" Joss eyed Zoe suspiciously.

"Easy, to get you a new dress."

"I have clothes." Okay, so she wasn't happy with any of her dresses for tonight, but that didn't mean she wanted this woman buying her a damn dress.

"Yes you do, but you don't have a dress that will make John putty in your hands. Let's try something either a classic black or a deep red. We need something that will show off your curves and dips low in the front to make John crazy enough to let go, to do something about his feelings."

"How do you know I don't have anything like that already?" Joss demanded. How dare this woman presume to know anything about her? Just because she was a damned homicide detective didn't mean she didn't know fashion. She is a woman after all and has gone out on occasion in her life, though she grudgingly admitted it wasn't very often.

"Okay where is it?" Zoe demanded.

"I don't have to show you it."

"Which means you don't have anything like that."

"Listen, I don't need to take fashion advice from you. I can choose and buy my own clothes, thank you very much." She knew she sounded like a petulant child.

"You like John, detective, and John likes you. I'm not saying you need to confess your undying love to the man, but dressing a little sexier might help John realize his feelings aren't one sided. Sometimes men, especially men like John, need extra little signs that his advances are wanted."

"Fine."

"Fine what detective?"

"I'll go see what you have in mind for a dress, but I'm not guaranteeing I'm going to buy it."

"That's alright detective because I know you'll end up loving the dress I have in mind for you. It's perfectly feminine and very sexy."

"If you are messing with me about John saying he has feelings for me I will make your life a living hell."

"Why would I be messing with you detective?"

"I don't know, but I'm just giving you a fair warning in advance, I won't tolerate you messing with my head or hurting John." Joss watched with her keen eyes from years of detective work and a general good judge of character, as Zoe smiled appearing genuine.

"You know detective, you and I are nothing alike, but there is one thing that we share in common."

"What's that?"

"We both care for John." Joss stared at the woman, seeing how much she did care for John. Joss couldn't even feel jealous of her anymore. The woman had admitted to making advances on John, and that they hadn't worked. Zoe claimed John had only eyes for her, and she had thought John was eyeing her with desire before. But she had foolishly ignored it because she had thought it was wishful thinking on her part.

"Can I ask, Zoe, why are you helping me with John? I can see how much you care for him and wish he'd look at you the way you claim he looks at me. So why help me and why not continue trying to get somewhere with him?"

"Because detective it will never work trying to get somewhere with him. John has eyes only for you, unfortunately for the rest of the women on this earth, but good news for you. John's a one man woman, once he falls in love he's yours forever." Oh that much Joss knew because of the little bit she learned about John's dead ex-girlfriend, Jessica. "So will you let me help you choose a dress to get the man to stop talking himself out of doing something about his feelings for you?"

"Yes."

"Good! Come along detective, I know the perfect place to choose your perfect dress for tonight."

"Nothing too expensive, Zoe, I'm on a cop's salary."

"I hear you loud and clear." Joss nodded grabbing her purse and jacket before heading out of her apartment with the woman.

* * *

Surely there had to be a way out of this, but none he could figure out. He felt nervous over a fake date, and it was ridiculous really. So, what if Carter and he were going out to dinner? They'd spent time together alone before. But it wasn't in a romantic setting, his mind reminded him. True, but if he didn't treat it as a date it wouldn't feel like a date- right? He cursed himself, having an argument in his own mind over Carter and this date. John climbed out of his car after being allowed in through the gate of Mr. Henry Leiken's mansion. John noticed Carter's car already parked there and eyed his wristwatch seeing it was a little before seven. He dragged his feet towards the front entrance of the mansion when the giant mahogany door opened and a young woman appeared before he even had a chance to knock.

"Come inside, Mr. Wiley. They are waiting for you." He nodded as he entered. He tried to hide his surprise when he saw Zoe standing there.

"Zoe?"

"John." she grinned as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "You're in for a surprise tonight darling."

"She doesn't want this Zoe," he pulled away forcing a smile on his face.

"Yes she does," Zoe grinned and John watched as Mr. Leiken appeared.

"Hello Mr. Wiley, it's such a pleasure to be doing this for you since you saved my life last night. I can't thank you enough and tonight hopefully, in some small way, will show you how much I appreciate what you did last night."

"It was nothing."

"Nonsense, and your lovely date is putting last minutes things together right now-you know how women are don't you? She'll be out here in a few moments. Mr. Wiley, you have the most beautiful woman to have purchased you, and Ms. Morgan clued me in on the fact that you have a major crush on the lovely Ms. Jocelyn Bennett."

"Ms. Morgan told you I have a crush on Jocelyn?" he kept a smile on his face as he turned his eyes icily onto Zoe.

"Not that I blame you of course, she is a very beautiful woman and Jocelyn filled me in on the fact that you two are friends. I must say you two would make a beautiful couple not just on paper either. You, as a hedge fund manager, she a self-made millionaire, would work nicely together, but clearly there is an underlining passion between the two of you. I saw it while you two were dancing and gazed at one another. I hope this dinner date sparks something for you both; and selfishly I can use your happiness to advance the charity auctions in the future, making them bigger for the cancer research." The man smiled at him. John shot his looks between Mr. Leiken and Zoe, unsure of what to do or say. No one would listen to him anyways even if he tried to plead his case that there wasn't anything going on between Carter and himself.

"I'm sorry I got kind of lost in this mansion!" John looked away from Zoe and Mr Leiken when he heard Joss's voice and heard the soft tap of heels hitting the tiled floor. John's brain shut down and his blood pooled way south in him when she appeared in the doorway, and he could do was stare at her. He was in deep trouble!

* * *

Author's note: I want to make an apology of sorts I didn't realize Zoe was spelled this way I should have done better research in spelling her name I always assumed it was with a Y for some reason(thanks Elaine for pointing it out to me). So I want to apologize for the previous chapters where I spelled it with a Y. Now onto this chapter YAY the date is almost here, and I loved having Zoe tell Mr. Leiken John has a crush on Joss hahahahahahahahahaha.

Next chapter: full blown date on YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! But there are minor bumps along the way that might make you laugh(I snickered writing it but it could be just my twisted humor that made me laugh ;P), or at least hopefully make you guys smile. I think we all need some fluff with the angst fest on the show. I'm going insane with the wait I need to see what happens!

Thank you for reading, and for reviewing as always you guys rock!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hi, so you guys might want to harm me for revealing this BUT I had to split the date up into two separate chapters because of the length. So this is the first of two chapters depicting their date this one is much sweeter, and slightly sexy while the next is...ehem...more hilarious/sexier :D**_

_**Hopefully you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

John knew he was staring but he couldn't help it Joss stood in the doorway with a simple smile on her face while looking drop dead gorgeous in front of him. He felt like his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth, and his body felt uncomfortably warm all of a sudden. He had the urge to yank a little on his tie to get some more air and adjust the lay of his trousers.

"Joss?" his voice sounded choked to his own ears, but he couldn't help it. How was he supposed to make it through this date without wanting to make it something more with her, looking like this?

"So John, how do I look?" she teased as she moved towards him holding out her arms allowing him a nice long look at her devastatingly beautiful body. The dress itself clung to her as if it was painted on her allowing him to see all her soft and gentle curves. John shifted a little when another surge of heat spiked inside him as she got closer to him, his eyes couldn't help but dip down. The dark sapphire colored sleeveless dress cupped around her neck leaving her dark shoulders bare. His eyes slid down her chest to where the dress had a long oval shaped slit, teasing more of her rich beautiful skin, and dipped even lower, giving him a nice hint of her cleavage, making him want more. His eyes continued their downward descent taking note that the dress accentuated her small waist, and where the hemline tapered at mid thigh, making her long legs appear endless. He wondered how those legs would feel wrapped around his waist and his already damaged brain suffered further loss of functionality as such thoughts ran rampant through his mind. "John?" He wondered if he should take his suit jacket off and place it strategically in front of him to hide what was happening to him? No, that would make things worse, drawing attention to his burgeoning erection wasn't a smart idea. He worked his mouth knowing she wanted an answer and he would not lie to her.

"You look-beautiful." It sounded so inadequate for how she truly looked. Her hair was down and had soft curls too, making his fingers itch to touch. Her makeup was a little darker than usual, as if she downplayed her looks at the station to fit in with the boys. His gaze dropped to her soft looking lips with her rich red lipstick, making it almost impossible for him not to wish to taste them. The entire mantra he had been chanting in his brain about treating this as just a dinner between friends was flying out the window quickly. He was barely controlling his urge to press her into the wall of this damn mansion and kiss her senseless. She didn't want this and making a pass at a friend wasn't something Joss would take lightly. He didn't want to lose her, she meant too much to him to allow his damn feelings that ran a little more than platonic get in the way.

"You don't look so bad yourself, John." He lifted his gaze up from her mouth to her face, but her eyes were traveling down the length of his body. He could feel the heat of her gaze as she eyed his suit. It was a black suit Finch bought him, telling him Mr. Wiley would buy Armani suits though he wasn't so sure. The suit was tailored to his body and knowing Finch, he had kept his measurements from back when he went undercover as John Rooney. John was only allowed to choose the dress shirt, and he figured since it was norm for him to wear white he chose a powder blue one. The tie was yet another item Finch picked out since he claimed to know more of what a hedge fund manager would wear than he did. When she finally lifted her eyes back to his face he saw something swimming in her dark brown depths. They stood staring at one another until they both heard a clearing of a throat beside them. John turned to look at Henry Leiken who had an annoying look on his face while Zoe had a downright wicked smile on hers.

"Its time for the two of you to get going. My driver is already waiting for you, and he's got his instructions so you won't have to worry about a single thing, Mr. Wiley."

"Well its just dinner, right?"

"Of course, its just dinner." Okay so Finch had him worked up for nothing. He could handle a few hours in Carter's company, he'd just have avert his eyes to look anywhere but at her. "Now get out of here and go have some fun." Mr. Leiken began shooing them towards the door. Joss paused to grab her long black jacket from the young woman that had answered the door for him.

"Oh Jocelyn!" John turned to look at Zoe as she called for Carter.

"Yes, Zoe?"

"Normally everyone says 'don't do as I would,' but in this case, 'do as I would'-a lot don't stop till he can't help himself." They were shooed out of the mansion before he could ask her what she meant by that. John eyed Joss with a sidelong glance as they began walking side by side down the winding walkway.

"What John?"

"What did she mean by 'do as I would'?" If that meant flirting with him as Zoe had a habit of doing he wasn't sure why Carter would do that? Carter didn't want him…right?

"I'm not sure. She's your friend and might I add a weird one. Do you ever make any normal friends?"

"I have you." He smiled softly at her, and he saw the smile that was on her face falter. He wasn't sure what he said to hurt her, but obviously it was something. While he opened his mouth to apologize, they both paused when the car pulled up. John had assumed Mr. Leiken's driver would have been in a car much like the one Finch owned. But Mr. Leiken had his own personal limousine and limo driver? The driver hurried out, but John motioned that he would get the door for Carter. Opening it for her, they both climbed in. He eyed her and saw she was averting her eyes from him. "You okay Carter?"

"I'm fine." But she didn't seem fine. She seemed upset or sad about something. John leaned over, grabbing two champagne glasses and the bottle, holding it up with a smile.

"This is my first night off in well-in a long time."

"Mine too. No saving innocent people tonight John?"

"No, that's actually up to Finch and Lionel at the moment. They are on a stakeout together, watching your favorite narcissist."

"I see, so we get to liven up the town on some rich millionaire's dime while they are stuck on a stakeout in a cramped car, watching some spoiled rich brat? I'll confess this day started off bad then got worse, but now its changed for the better. Life's good again, John." she looked at him with a smile on her face now, and she leaned back crossing her legs, causing his eyes to slide down.

"Carter?" John forced his eyes up from her legs trying to figure out how to say, that he knew she thought of this as just a friendly dinner without giving away his real feelings.

"Hmmm?"

"Since tonight isn't what you want, how about we treat this as two friends who are going to dinner instead of it being a forced date that neither one of us wants?"

"Sounds good." she didn't sound as enthused as he thought she would be.

"Great." They were in agreement about tonight, so why didn't it feel great? Because she was all he wanted. He finished pouring them the champagne before sitting back holding his glass out for her to toast. "A toast for tonight, to having a nice time out."

"To tonight," she agreed, smiling a little as they clinked their glasses together and both sucked down the glass of champagne a little more quickly then they should have. Joss giggled a little as she twirled her glass by its stem, eyeing him as she sat back in the comfy seats, and he followed suit.

"What's so funny Carter?"

"Not too sure, but we both sucked down our champagne quicker than a beer drinking contest, John." he eyed both their empty glasses nodding his head.

"I guess I'm a bit nervous too." he confessed, thinking that he felt more nervous then on his very first date.

"John?"

"Yes, Carter?"

"I trust you." He eyed her questioningly. He wasn't sure where she was going with this so he remained silent to allow her to continue. "And I don't trust easily."

"I know that."

"I've been hurt before by men and I never wanted to try again."

"Are you telling me you are finally ready to date, Carter?" He told himself he would deal with it if it made her happy. He learned long ago that he was destined to be alone. He didn't even know how to love himself so how could he expect a woman to love him? Even if he tried to learn to forgive himself for the things he'd done, and move on from his past, he couldn't live amongst the real world since people either wanted to catch him or kill him. He was nothing more than a shadow, forced to live on the outside looking in which wasn't great material for an emotional relationship with any woman, but especially not so for a woman like Joss. She was a good moral cop, and a strong independent woman which deserved more. She, on more than one occasion, went toe to toe with him, challenging him, not batting an eye at his anger which was a rush. He hadn't met a woman that intrigued him on not just an intellectual level, but also on a sexual level like Joss Carter did. But it didn't make it necessarily right to go after a woman that belonged in the world while he belonged to the darkness.

"Maybe with the right guy." It was like a harsh blow to his sternum even though he knew they were coming, those quietly spoken words felt like they were wrapping around his heart, squeezing, the life and light out of him. The right guy wasn't him, but he kept his pain to himself to pretend he was happy for her.

"You'll find him. You've had several great guys looking at you and you denied all of them."

"Yeah they were great, each one of them, but they weren't the one I wanted to ask me out. I'm still waiting for him to get a clue to ask me out since we're both attracted to one another. At first I didn't realize it, until a friend set me straight and now that I look back to certain times we spent together, I realized its been right under my nose. He wants me too but he just doesn't know how to go for it, to take a chance."

"Do you know why he can't take a chance with you?" this guy sounded like an idiot if you asked him. Who wouldn't take a chance with her?

"I think its because of many reasons, but one of the big ones is because he's been hurt before, just like me. Although I'm sure what he's been through is much worse than what I've suffered. Our situations were extremely different in many ways, but I had support to get me through my tough times while he felt he was all alone. It hurts me a little to think that he was so lost at one point in his life and really had no one to turn too so he was losing the will to live." John kept his eyes away from her, worried of what she'd see in them, at what she was implying. Should he dare to hope it was him? That she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He lifted his gaze to hers searching for the truth and not a fabrication of what his heart wanted to see.

"Who do you want to ask you out, Joss?" he asked quietly as she looked into his eyes. Her eyes bore into his and they were stuck in one of those all encompassing stares that made him feel mesmerized by her. He felt like he was drowning and she was the only one that could save him. He tore his gaze off her when he felt the limo pull up to a stop, effectively breaking the moment between them. John quickly opened the door, needing space from her before he did something that could ruin their friendship. He held out a hand to help her out and she took it graciously. They stood on the sidewalk as people walked past them, looking at the restaurant that was about twenty feet from them.

"Here?" Carter's eyes were wide as she stared at the place. "John this place is ritzy." she whispered as they stared at the restaurant. They turned to look at the driver who smiled at them.

"The reservation is under Mr. Leiken's name and after dinner you'll be treated to a surprise."

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"Mr. Leiken was very strict with his instructions which included not ruining it, Mr. Wiley." John willed himself not to grab the small man by the lapels of his jacket and threaten physical harm to him if he didn't tell him what he wanted to know. He hated surprises, usually his came with gunfire.

"Come on John." Joss grabbed his hand and tugged him forward. The small touch was enough to spread warmth inside him all over again. This was why he limited the amount of touching he did with her on accident or purpose, but yet yearned for it. Each time it took a long time for the feel of her touch to fade. This time wasn't going to be any different. He dropped her hand grabbing the door for her and she smiled slightly at him as they entered. "Chivalry isn't dead I guess."

"My father taught me to always be considerate of a woman, I wasn't allowed to sit down at the dinner table until my mother did." Joss suddenly stopped walking into the dimly lit restaurant and stared at him. Before he could ask her what was the matter, a young woman in a black dress appeared.

"Good evening sir. Do you have reservations with us tonight?"

"Yes under the name Leiken." The young woman smiled as Joss handed her coat to another young woman who offered to take it from her. This restaurant screamed money since they had a giant crystal chandelier just above where the small podium stood.

"Follow me please Mr. Wiley, ma'am." John wasn't surprised that Mr. Leiken had explained to the restaurant what was going on. As they followed the young woman he saw numerous other couples enjoying themselves in the grand restaurant. The dark hardwood floor had a high gloss finish, the décor had paintings by rather famous artists lining the walls of the restaurant. They were lead to a corner booth that was lit up by a candle which had champagne already waiting for them on ice. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." They nodded and he held Joss's hand to help her into the booth, but in actuality it was just to touch her some more, ignoring the warmth in him. Once she was seated and had placed her purse beside her was when he smoothly settled across from her.

"Do you feel as out of place as I do, John?" she leaned in eyeing the place a little.

"Yes." he opened the menu and his eyes widened a bit. "Look at the prices of these entrees."

"Oh my god, John. This is about how much I spend on nice shoes when I feel like splurging on myself."

"I guess this is somewhere Mr. Wiley and Ms. Bennett would frequent."

"Yeah I guess but not where a Mr. Reese or a Detective Carter would," she said quietly looking at him. "But I do have to say they sure know how to decorate this place beautifully," looking around.

"The view is beautiful." His eyes weren't on the restaurant, but rather on her. Everything paled in comparison to her beauty. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"John, the charmer, I like it. But to continue what we were talking about in the car, you asked me who I wished would ask me out, though I never got to tell you."

"Right, so who is it Joss?" She opened her mouth but the waiter appeared, a young man, dressed totally in black except for the white napkin over his arm.

"Are you ready to order?" the you waiter asked holding out a pad and pen.

"Can you give us a few minutes, please?" Carter demanded looking peeved that the man had interrupted them. John gave her a questioning glance, but said nothing. The young waiter nodded and promised them that he'd be back in a few minutes. John looked down at the menu when he felt a light touch to his hand. He looked up to see Joss staring at him intently. She opened her mouth to speak but they were once again interrupted. Were the gods acting together against her tonight?

"Joss?" her mouth snapped shut and her eyes widened as she turned to look beside them.

"Beecher?! How-I mean-what a pleasant surprise?" John felt bad for the guy. Joss clearly wasn't eager to see him by the way she strained to smile at him.

"You were wondering how could I afford this place on a cop's salary right?"

"No."

"Its where my godfather chose to take me out for my birthday and I should be asking you the same question." John watched as the younger black man looked at him with a jealous eye before looking back at her. "However, I assume the answer is across from you and I guess when you said you didn't want to date, you just meant you didn't want to date me." The man was clearly upset that Joss had declined his invitation and yet was here with him.

"Beecher, its not like that." John forced a smile. Well that answered his question about who she wanted to ask her out and clearly it wasn't him.

"We are sharing dinner as two friends." John agreed.

"Friends?" Beecher scoffed, clearly not believing that even if it was the truth.

"Beecher, not to be rude, but you don't have a say in my life. You asked me out and I declined."

"You're right Carter. I'm sorry to have intruded, have a nice time." Beecher said without really meaning it before he turned and walked away. Joss sighed, turning to look at him more fully. John poured them some champagne which she gladly took, downing half of it in one big sip.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, John. Where does he get the right to do that to me? Its incredibly rude to have a man that you declined dinner invitations multiple times with, interrupt me on a date with another man? I get to choose who I spend my time with. We're not even friends, so what's it to him?" she snapped. He hadn't thought Beecher was that far out of line but clearly she was upset.

"He was just a man interested in a beautiful woman and wished she shared the same feelings as he did for her." He knew how Beecher felt. How could any man look at Joss without wishing to make something more with her?

"Well I'm not interested in him or any man except for one." She downed the rest of her champagne before putting it down grabbing the menu up while he looked down at his. Since it wasn't him she wanted to date, he didn't want to find out who it was any longer. They remained silent until after the waiter left with their order for food. Joss grabbed her purse. "I'll be right back, John, I need to use the restroom," she said looking at the table, not looking him in the eyes, and he stood as she did before retaking his seat. John downed his own champagne while eyeing her retreating form until she disappeared from his view.

* * *

Joss stared at herself in the mirror. She wasn't really all that angry with Beecher, she was more angry with his timing than him. Joss had been trying to tell John he was the guy since the limo ride. It seemed like fate wasn't allowing her to tell him the truth: first it was the limo coming to a stop breaking the moment, then the waiter, and then Beecher. Maybe she should let John tell her in his own time, she could see the look in his eyes, recognizing that look because she knew it mirrored hers. Desire, need, even a touch of lust. She wanted him and he wanted her, though she knew it while he was oblivious to it.

Zoe had claimed the sexy dress would give John a sign she wanted him too. Zoe had shown her a beautiful crimson colored dress that would make any man fall to his knees, but the moment she saw this dress she fell in love. It was her, and yet still sexy enough to get John to do something about his feelings for her. Joss nearly fainted at the price tag, but Zoe bought it before she could put it back down on the rack. Now here she was on a date with John, in said beautiful dress, wallowing in the bathroom alone. Okay, so what if she had lost chance after chance of telling him he was the guy? That didn't mean she couldn't still let him know nonverbally. John was more of an action guy than words anyways. He had been lied too so many times though she'd never lie to him. But being so distrusting, maybe the old adage 'actions spoke louder than words' was true with him. Zoe said do as she did, and do it a lot until he gave in which meant she was going to get her flirt on big time! She eyed her hair, and grinned as she cupped the curls a little.

"Hiding out from your boyfriend?" A little startled, she looked in the mirror to a young woman who exited a stall.

"No he's a first date, and one I'm hoping to get more out of." She planned on getting a lot more than just dates out of John. But baby steps for him and herself as well. She hadn't been in a relationship with a man in a while and she had her son to think about. Joss figured Taylor would like John being around. Her kid liked him a lot.

"I was hiding in here because I thought my boyfriend of six years was going to ask me to marry him and all he did was talk about his accomplishments at work." Joss felt bad for the woman who stood beside her washing her hands. She saw the red rims around the girl's eyes suggesting she had been crying.

"I'm sorry."

"Its nothing I should have known he wasn't going to ask me to marry him. I mean its only been six years and we have been inseparable since the moment I met him." she sounded jaded and disheartened.

"Don't give up hope. I mean I'm on a date with a man that I honestly never thought I'd be out with. If I'm honest with myself I've been attracted to him for a very long time now, though it has taken us a lot to get where we are."

"You really think he might ask me to marry him soon?"

"I do, and if he doesn't get with the program, maybe you should give him a wakeup call. Men sometimes need that, trust me." '_And women too_,' Joss added silently since she had needed Zoe's not so gentle words to get her butt in gear.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I got similar advice which I'm about to go act on and flirt with my man til he does something about his feelings for me."

"Go get him." She smiled as she walked towards the heavy swinging door. When she went to go grab the handle the door swung open widely and hit her square in the forehead. She let out a cry of pain and immediately grabbed her head when the middle aged woman brushed past her in tears.

"Sorry." It was a late apology and Joss wanted to scream at the woman but clearly she was in a frantic hysteria by the sobs coming from the stall she just entered into.

"Oh my god are you alright?" The younger woman who she had been speaking to rushed over to her where she leaned against the soft rose colored wall. Her head hurt really bad and she squeezed her eyes shut wishing the pain in her skull would diminish.

"I'll be fine." she opened her eyes and they watered a little from the pounding.

"Let me see ma'am." Joss lowered her hand, and the young woman with kind green eyes put a hand to her mouth. "Oh dear you have a goose egg forming." she cringed a little and Joss sighed. This was her luck today. Now she felt like crying as she walked back over to the sinks and the mirror eyeing her forehead. She had a minor headache and an angry black and blue bruise was forming quickly. The young woman wasn't lying about the goose egg on her forehead either it was large lump that the bruise was forming on. Oh, John was going to be angry when he saw it.

"Thank you for adding to a wonderful day already 'lady in the stall.'" She sniped to the closed stall door where the woman was bellowing her agony to anyone that would listen. She was rambling on and on about men being good for nothing cheating louses. Joss sighed and carefully opened the door this time. Her head hurt and she felt like people were staring at her forehead as she made her way towards her table with John. He looked at her, his eyes widened when she got closer.

"Oh my god Joss, are you alright?" her heart skipped a beat like it did whenever he called her by her full name. He stood up and she hid her surprise when he cupped her cheeks in his hands to eye her forehead better. Okay, maybe that woman slamming her head with the door helped, though she still had headache and the bruise hurt big time.

"It was just an accident, I was leaving the restroom when a distraught woman entered. I was standing behind the door it was a little of both of our faults." More the lady's but she was worried John would shoot her in the kneecap for hitting her.

"Do you have a headache?"

"A small one."

"Any nausea or dizziness?"

"I'm a little dizzy but it will pass. I'll be fine, lets continue dinner."

"Joss you could have a concussion depending on how hard she hit your head with the door. I think you might need to ice it to keep the swelling down."

"I don't have a concussion, John. I'm fine, I swear," she assured him. She was going to salvage this date no matter what; she didn't know if she would ever get him out on another one again. John slowly withdrew his hands from her face, she missed his touch immediately. She saw the look in his eyes, he clearly didn't believe her about being alright, but she wasn't about to let this date slip through her fingers. She needed to gently nudge John in the right direction so she could get a follow up date and a real one, one where they got to go where they wanted too. He waited for her to sit and she smiled as he sat down by her. She wasn't prepared earlier for John to tell her something so personal about himself, and she liked it. She wanted to know more about what made him the way he was. But she didn't want to dig too hard, afraid he would clam up on her. Time to get her flirt on and ignore the pounding in her head.

"Joss, you look like you are hurting."

"I won't lie, my head does hurt but I'll be alright." she decided to take the opportunity to touch him again noticing the way his blue eyes darken a bit every time she'd done so before. This time was no different.

"The first moment you don't feel right you let me know?"

"I promise." She kept up the light touch on his hand, and decided to try to get a little bit more information about John Reese that she was starved to know. "John?"

"What?" The waiter appeared with their food, and the waiter was eyeing her head but said nothing. When he disappeared again they were enveloped in silence. But it wasn't uncomfortable, they ate quietly for a few minutes. She debated on how to ask him for more personal information, without asking out right, but she couldn't beat around the bush it just wasn't her.

"I want to know more about you, John." He looked up from his plate looking startled.

"What would you like to know Joss?" he asked softly, with a little hesitancy.

"Anything you'll tell me. I just want to know more. You mentioned your father, was he what made you want to join the military?"

"Yes."

"How about your mother? What was she like?" she saw the sad look in his eyes and she almost wished she hadn't brought her up.

"She was beautiful, kind, and a quiet woman that took care of everyone and anyone."

"She's sounds lovely."

"She was."

"I take it she passed on?"

"No." John looked away.

"You don't see your family, do you?"

"Once you are a part of the darkness you can never go back. I left them behind, I left everyone behind and I never looked back."

"Liar." she said it quietly to take the sting away from her accusation. He looked up at her and saw the same sadness in them as before.

"I called her once some years back."

"She must have been so happy to hear from you."

"She was but it was a mistake calling her." Joss could see the utter despair over what happened with his mother. She wished she could rewind this conversation, and not bring it up. But now that she did she wanted to hear the end of it. "She didn't know what I was doing. All she knew was she missed me and wanted her only child home to see her."

"I'm sorry John."

"She told me my father had passed away while I was away and begged me to come home to be with her. I told her no, that I couldn't come home-ever, and I never called her back." he paused, sipping his champagne. "Even if I wanted to call her, just to hear her voice, I know I wouldn't be welcome."

"Yes you would. Take it from another mother, she would be happy to hear her son's voice even if you are estranged."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Carter." she nodded her head and laid her hand on his again.

"Thank you." she had no doubt that it was hard for John to talk about personal matters of the heart which was probably why it was hard for him to admit that he wanted her. She was going to try her hardest at giving him blatant signs that she wanted him and if that didn't work, well, she would just have to be the aggressor. It was the twenty first century after all and she was an independent woman, knowing what she wanted and when she wanted it. She'd give him a chance, but if he didn't take it, she'd take it for them.

* * *

Author's note: Now I know I took some creative leadway with John's background which will be probably proven wrong on the show at some point. But since we have no actual background(none that I know of but if you do know something of John's background that I don't please let me know) information as of yet it was nice to have him reveal something so personal to her :) Now poor Joss-getting hit in the head this girl can't win today can she lol. She gets drugged in the morning, and by the end of the day she's getting a concussion hahahahahahahahaha. Maybe John will kiss her to make her all better ;P

I'm listening to E.T. by Katy Perry right now and my dirty mind that's never that far out of the gutter jumped immediately to writing a smutty story of Reese abducting Carter (hee hee hee) sorry see this is what happens when I'm deprived of my POI(it hasn't even been a week yet *sobs*)! This is going to be my life for the summer...writing smutty one shot stories based off of nothing lol! I need to seek counsel for my obsession :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys are so sweet/nice for everything you guys say :) I really do appreciate your kindness :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: Okay, everyone get ready for utter fluff! If you find bits of this ridiculous its because its meant to be, and if you find my humor-'nutty' or 'insane' its okay I've been told I'm crazy before so its not new to me :D You may enjoy the end of this chapter though there's more to come ;P**_

_**Carter, and Reese just make me SQUEE inside so I naturally have to squish them together as much as possible which could be why I wrote that one shot where John abducts Joss (*cue evil laughter*) which is in the process of being read by my friend, and proofreader!**_

* * *

"I wonder where our surprise is going to be John?" she asked as they exited the restaurant. John was still a little unhappy about what happened to her head and she couldn't say she felt the best. Her head hurt really bad and she wished she had some ibuprofen to take, but unfortunately her tiny little clutch offered no room for it.

"I think we should ask the driver to take us back to the mansion, you need to ice it Carter."

"Does it look that bad?" She would cry if it looked terrible. Their driver appeared and Joss watched as the man exited staring at her head. Oh god it did look horrible.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

"I had a run in with the bathroom door, and a woman. Does it look that bad?" She decided maybe the driver would be a better person to ask. John was just over protective of those he cared for since he couldn't handle it if he lost them.

"Well-uh-it's a very big lump ma'am, but it doesn't detract from your beauty." She narrowed her eyes on the balding man in front of her trying to charm her. Which meant it was probably a honker! She walked determinedly over to the side mirror and squatted down to look. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my god John, you didn't tell me I was growing a second head!" She turned to scowl at the man. He looked uneasy and damned adorable, not knowing what to say to her. She couldn't even be mad at him with him looking this way.

"Carter its not that bad. Really." His tone of voice didn't sound quite so certain.

"Not that bad, John, this isn't a minor lump; this is huge, it deserves its own zip code." Tears filled her eyes and John grabbed her hand helping her stand.

"Joss you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, no matter if you have a lump on your head or not."

"You're just saying that because you are being charming tonight John."

"No I'm not."

"So-" she sniffed. "-you mean you always thought I was the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?" she asked coyly.

"Yes."

"Really?" She smiled, all tears disappearing.

"Yes Joss," he said softly and gave her hand a tiny squeeze. Joss felt herself soar at that little tidbit. She had flirted big time with him all through the night and she had thought she was getting absolutely NOWHERE with him except an occasional flirty comment back. But now she wondered if maybe all her flirtatious comments had gotten under his skin a little to get him to confess that!

"If you are not up to it Ms. Bennett I will call Mr. Leiken and advise him of the situation he can proceed to give the surprise to you both on another day." Joss didn't want the date to end, but forcing John into another date would give her another chance of getting John to take the plunge. She suspected John was getting the clue she wanted him, and she had a feeling he just needed one more shove in the right direction one she'd gladly give him and reap the benefits of John wanting her too.

"My head does hurt a bit and I would like to reschedule it if you both wouldn't mind. You wouldn't mind, Mr. Wiley, being subjected to another date with me, would you?" Joss turned to look at him and batted her eyes at him.

"Of course not." he leaned down opening the door for them but paused to look at her. "What are you doing Carter?" he said low enough for her ears only.

"My head hurts John." she answered before climbing back inside. She didn't want to give up her date, but she was going to get maybe something bigger if she did use her injury to her advantage. John sat down beside her shutting the door quickly enveloping them together. Joss looked at John seeing his suspicious looks thrown her way and she played it up, sighing a little touching her head. Maybe she could get him to touch her again which was all she wanted. "It really hurts now, John." She should feel bad, she was playing on his protective nature, but she didn't.

"Lay your head in my lap Joss." his blue gaze was concerned now and she felt her breath clog in her throat. Lay her head on his lap? Was he trying to kill her?

"If you think it will help." she shimmied down a little and laid her head on his knees. She closed her eyes when she felt his hand gently sifting into her hair before he began gently massaging the back of her scalp. Oh god, was he amazing at this, she felt the tension in her slipping away, and hell, the minor headache she did have, was now a dull ache. He cupped her neck squeezing gently rubbing away the tension in her before reapplying slight pressure to the back of her head.

"Does this help at all Carter?"

"Mmmmhmmmm." she couldn't form words with the feel of his hand on her or his hard thighs pillowing her head. She leaned more into him enjoying the feel of him touching her immensely, and didn't want it to end. "John your hands are amazing," she moaned.

"Joss don't do that."

"Do what?" she shifted rolling onto her back staring up at him, his hand now just hovering above her cheek.

"You know what."

"Obviously I don't."

"What's with you tonight? You have been flirting with me and making things difficult."

"Maybe I want things difficult between us." She smiled, grabbing his hand touching him again. She loved when his light blue eyes darkened which happened every time she touched him.

"Are you still high a little bit?"

"John you know that the drugs have been out of my system for a while."

"Then it must be the hit to your head because you wouldn't normally act like this."

"Okay so you flirted with me right back John, so what's your excuse huh?"

"I wasn't flirting, I'm too old to flirt."

"Oh my god what was that whole winking at me thing then?"

"I didn't wink at you I had something in my eye." She stared incredulously up at him.

"John, just admit it you were flirting with me too!" She pointed up at him and he grabbed her index finger, shaking his head, but he had a smile on his face.

"No."

"Yes you were."

"Maybe a little." he conceded.

"I'll take it." She chuckled getting at least him to admit he was flirting. "I had a wonderful time, John, even if my head injury cut it short."

"Me too, but I think you could have survived, which begs the question: why are you pretending its much worse than it is?"

"Think about it."

"Joss I-" but the limo swerved suddenly with a squeal of breaks and horns blaring, ending whatever he was going to say. John cupped her to his chest and she couldn't say she was unhappy with this. She was enveloped in John's heat and his embrace. When he relaxed she tried to sit up to have a real conversation with him, but her haired pulled which hurt. She paused and reached out touching where her hair was pressed to his shirt.

"John."

"What Carter?"

"I think my hair is stuck in one of the buttons of your shirt." she said quietly trying to not to freak out. Joss rolled onto her other side putting her one hand on the other side of John's hip, and tried to look at his shirt.

"Joss this looks bad." No doubt-her face was hovering near his crotch but her hair was caught in the button that was just above his waist where the rest was tucked neatly inside his pants. She eyed the blasted button her hair was inconceivably wrapped around like a knot.

"Yeah, well help me." Their fingers fumbled colliding together and she couldn't help but laugh at her own situation.

"This isn't funny, Carter." The limo came to an ominous stop. At least no one could see them.

"If I don't laugh I'll cry instead, John." This day was terrible from the moment it started and she had thought this date would have been perfect. It had crashed and burned in flames, now to add insult to injury, her hair was caught in his button. If anyone saw them they'd think they were…oh god she needed to get her hair out of his button.

"Don't cry, Joss." Well at least she had this surprise Mr. Leiken wanted to give them to look forward too. Maybe date number two would be much better than the first one.

"Hurry up and get my hair out of your button, I can't get it out." she closed her eyes when the door to the limo opened and two faces appeared in the open door.

"OH MY GOD!" and the door slammed shut. John sighed.

"This isn't what it looks like!" John snapped.

"My hair is caught in his button!" Joss attempted at explaining. Even though it was the truth it sounded like a really bad excuse for the compromising position.

"What were you two doing to get your hair caught in his button?" Joss rolled her eyes. Zoe didn't believe them! She really couldn't blame Zoe though, she wouldn't have believed it if the roles were reversed.

"My head hurts and John was being nice to me to let me lay my head in his lap. Its not what it looks like, I swear! Please we need help." Joss tried to look at John and they both could hear laughter at their expense coming from the other side of the door. The door finally opened and Mr. Leiken appeared.

"Are you alright my dear?"

"I will be. Can someone help even cut my damn hair at where's it stuck in the button?!" she tried to be nice she really did. But they were all just staring at them and she knew how compromising the position appeared!

"Yes of course. Dave please go get Melanie to get scissors for Ms. Bennett." the driver nodded and hurriedly ran off.

"Your hair really is caught in his button." Zoe sighed squatting down to look at them.

"Why did you think we were lying?" John demanded.

"I don't know, maybe because you two want to devour one another, so I just figured things happened on the way home." She grinned before standing up slamming the door shut on them. Joss wished she didn't have to crane her neck too much to look at him because she felt John stiffen a bit at Zoe's words. They sat in silence with Joss's face mere inches from John's crotch, waiting for them to bring the scissors.

* * *

"Well I had a nice time." John said and heard Joss scoff as he walked her to her car. He wasn't being just polite and even though the fake date didn't go as planned, he still had a good time with her. He had promised himself after tonight he was going to push back fully away from her, but he couldn't do it. So he made a compromise with himself: he would just make sure they spent time with one another, but not alone together.

"You don't have to lie John, you can say it was your worst date ever."

"But it wasn't." This was by far not his worst date. Sure some things that happened weren't ideal today, but sharing intimate time with Joss had been a real pleasure. One pleasure he shouldn't be allowed too often.

"It wasn't? So you have dealt with a confrontational old prospect and having your date's hair get caught in your button of your shirt before?" she demanded eying him as she leaned against the driver side door of her car looking up at him expectantly. It had taken about two minutes of cutting the tip of her hair just so they could get separated. They then endured countless innuendoes and jokes at their expense for the next fifteen minutes. They were sworn to meet up tomorrow at seven here at Mr. Leiken's mansion to be taken by his driver to get their surprise, even though John had tried to assure the man they didn't need it. Joss hadn't really helped in getting out of it at all, and Joss's words in the limo were fresh on his mind.

"I can honestly say no I haven't, but spending time with you was interesting and very nice."

"You're such a gentleman, John." she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Thank you Joss for a lovely night even if we were forced into it." He moved forward to kiss her cheek but Joss moved her head at the last second so that his lips touched her soft ones. They stood still both a little surprised that they were kissing and John stepped back. Joss looked up at him with those beautiful dark brown eyes of hers and he felt like he was being pulled to her as his lips descended back onto hers. John's hands cupped her face as he deepened the kiss and she sighed into his mouth, kissing him back eagerly. Her arms slid up his chest slipping around his neck as she dropped her purse behind him as he pressed her more firmly against her car seeking more from her.

"So I guess this is normal for friends." John sprung away from her and they both turned to look at Zoe who was walking towards them in her long red jacket. "I don't know about you two, but I have never kissed any of my friends like that or pressed them up against a car like that. John, as always it's lovely to see you, and good luck detective." she grinned walking to the limo parked down near the gate awaiting for her. John looked at Joss and then bent down to pick up her purse for her, holding it out for her to take.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." they both stood still not sure what to do.

"So?"

"Joss, I'm sorry that I kissed you."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, okay, it doesn't really matter since it wasn't even that good of a kiss." she shrugged her shoulders, and John felt his ire rise. That was a pretty damn good kiss and that's when he saw it. The smirk on her face as she looked at him. She said that on purpose to piss him off, well two could play her game.

"Yeah, you kiss like a fish Carter." her mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me I do not kiss like a fish!"

"You said it wasn't a very good kiss. You sure know how to hurt a guy!"

"I was lying John, I wanted you to admit you wanted to kiss me! You really think I kiss like a fish?! I'll show you." She snapped, grabbing his tie, yanking him down to her. She crushed her mouth to his and he sighed a little before he kissed her back much like before, but this kiss was different. It wasn't new and sweet, it was passionate and intense. John moaned in the back of his throat when he felt her tongue slide across the seam of his lips, and he immediately opened his mouth which was when she pushed back out of the kiss. He looked at her a little feeling dazed, and she appeared happy with herself.

"What is this Joss?"

"You tell me John."

"If you want me to say I'm attracted to you well, I am."

"That's half the battle. I've been flirting with you all night wanting to hear that. I am so attracted to you John and I finally get to tell you the answer to your question: its you. You are the one I wanted to ask me out, no one else." God this was too much too hope for.

"You're not just saying that?"

"God no, John. How can you even think I don't have the same feelings for you? I tried to give you signs all night and you were flirting right back. Then it seemed like a switch happened and you were avoiding me."

"I don't know what to do because I want you, but I'm not good enough for you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"How about you let me decide if you are good enough or not for me?"

"I'm just telling you the truth, Joss."

"Are you two going to argue there some more about your feelings for one another or are you going to allow my surprise for the two of you to help figure things out?" John turned to glare at the millionaire who was walking down his long drive way towards them with a smile on his face.

"We're sorry, we're on our way." Joss sighed.

"Don't be. I hope things work out between you two, and I must say you kiss, Ms. Bennett, much like I kissed my lovely fiancée Darlene with such passion and love. I hope the two of you are together for a long, long time." John held Joss's door as she climbed in and he shut the door softly before he made his way to his own. He wanted Joss in the worst way, but was it enough for them to forego their friendship and dive into whatever was between them? He wasn't sure if either one of them was ready for that, but she seemed as tired as he was at fighting it. Just where did they go after tomorrow, after their second non-date, did she want a real date? Could he even give her a real date since he was a wanted man and had enemies that would gladly shoot innocent people that were with him? He was so unsure of what to do so he decided to put it off until tomorrow and talk with her. Joss was right he couldn't take the decision out of her hands, but he could also advise her on all the reasons why he would make a lousy choice even if it hurt inside to do so.

* * *

Author's note: the whole scene of Joss's hair getting stuck in his button of his shirt causing everyone to think-something else was happening was too delicious not to write. I let my mom read it and she laughed and called me crazy so its okay if you guys think I'm nuts everyone else does too :) And I know I'm stringing along the surprise, but I can't help myself I'm a tease like that :P Anyone have a guess as to how their second non-date is gonna go?

Thanks so much for reading so far, and reviewing there's more to come which I'm hoping everyone is ready for the fluff-a-thon that's coming :P


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: I enjoy this chapter because I got to add Taylor into the story I just adore that character and I love how Joss, and Taylor are together :) We don't see him nearly enough on the show as we should. **_

_**I hope you enjoy, and if you are patiently waiting for another post on Twisted Revenge its coming soon my friend and proofreader Elaine is so wonderful to read it over for me and she has three chapters to do so lol.**_

* * *

"_You and me together,_" Joss danced as she stirred her eggs a bit as she blasted the stereo in her kitchen, "_through the days, and nights" _she belted out along with Alicia Keys as she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

"Mom what are you doing?" she jumped a little when she heard Taylor filter over Alicia Keys powerful voice. She whirled around holding the wooden spoon to her mouth.

"_No One, No one, No O-na-un-one! Can get in the way of what I'm feel-ling!"_ She was not as good as Alicia Keys but she didn't care and neither did her son. She danced her way towards their small dinette table carrying the pan with the hot food, flipping the eggs on the plate.

"What happened to your head mom?" her kid's smile evaporated the moment he saw the giant lump on her forehead peeking out from beneath her bangs. Damn it, she wished they covered it better.

"A stupid woman came rushing into the bathroom swinging the hard wooden door like it was a weapon and your mom was standing behind it."

"You alright?"

"I'm good and nothing can take away my happiness today, not even this damn lump on my head." She turned to go, making another set of scrambled eggs for herself.

"Someone's in a good mood for having to work on a Saturday." Taylor grinned as he hurried over to the steaming hot eggs. Joss turned down the stereo but kept humming along as she began stirring once more. "So I take it your date went well last night, huh?"

"You could say that again!" Joss was glad she had her back turned on Taylor. Her kid was perceptive and quick, he would surely know by the look on her face how well it went indeed. John kissed her and admitted to being attracted to her.

"Who'd you go out with?" Joss paused from swinging her hips to the beat and turned carrying the pan with her own eggs to the other empty plate. She sat down across from him eyeing him softly hoping he'd be happy for her.

"You know him, care to take a guess?"

"I do?" Taylor eyed her thoughtfully as he sipped his orange juice when he got a sudden look of realization. She grinned. "Is it your partner, Detective Fusco?" Joss nearly spit her orange juice out.

"No! He's a friend, besides he's dating someone."

"Oh." he eyed her speculatively and smiled. "I got it, it's the guy with the glasses."

"Finch?" Oh boy, there went her assessment of her son being perceptive. She was going to have to live through him running down a long list of people she wouldn't think twice of dating, wasn't she?

"I'm just joking, mom! It has to be Mr. Badass."

"You little smart aleck, I was worried there for a moment." she chuckled holding her fist out for him to bump. He got her and he got her good. She should've known when he said Fusco that he knew who it was immediately, though she shouldn't be so happy. How could her kid see what she hadn't?

"Sorry mom, I had to tease you, but it was a no brainer by how happy you were and how he looks at you."

"Oh he gives me looks?"

"Yeah, I saw it when he brought me back to you after I was kidnapped. He gives you those long looks, like you are the only woman for him."

"Oh he does, does he? How come you didn't tell your dear old mom here that he looked at her like a guy interested huh?" Oh how she hoped he was right about those sort of looks.

"I thought you knew," he shrugged his shoulders inhaling his food. Damn, growing boys eat a lot of food, didn't they?

"Need more?" He shook his head, pushing the empty plate back. "Well, we are having another date tonight and I'm hoping it goes better than last night."

"Mom, do I need to talk to you about sex?" Joss choked on her eggs as it slid down her throat before she was ready for it. She coughed and slapped at her sternum, sending glaring looks at her son. She picked up her orange juice before taking a healthy swig of it.

"I do not need a lecture about sex from my teenage son."

"I'm just saying, mom, that you haven't dated a guy in a while, and well, when I started dating Tiffany Carmichael you gave me this long lecture about things getting heavy. Now it's my turn. No sex unless it's safe sex."

"This is revenge for all the times I grounded you, isn't it?"

"Come on mom, I'm being serious. You think I want to talk to you about your sex life? I much rather believe you don't have sex, thank you very much. But I'm not naïve and the way you two look at each other it's bound to happen."

"I'm too young to have a stroke!" She did not want to talk about her sex life with her son at all. Her son shook his head but had a smile on his face. "Okay, talking about my sex life with my kid is over," she said firmly but with a grin on her face too.

"Agreed." Taylor pushed away from the table standing up. Joss stood up eyeing her watch before placing a quick kiss on the top of his head.

"Be good Taylor, and if you are going out with your friends tonight be home by curfew, not a second later."

"Gary wants me to stay over tonight."

"Fine, but only if you got your homework done."

"Did it last night while you were out."

"Good job, honey. I'll see you then tomorrow." He smiled when she gave him an additional kiss on the head.

"Yeah, and remember mom, if you have your own sleepover, take some condoms with you."

"I was just wiping the memory of us talking about this out of my brain and there you go bringing it up again." she sighed but smiled at how loving her kid was. "But don't worry I'll be alright. Love you Taylor." she called out, grabbing her jacket.

"Love you right back." he called out as she hurried out their apartment. She flew down the stairs realizing she needed to head to the pharmacy to get condoms. She didn't want to leave it to chance that she might actually get lucky with John and wasn't prepared. Joss pulled her car to the local pharmacy that was just on the corner of where she lived, hurrying inside. She almost skipped to the condoms as she eyed the large rack of them. Hmmmmmm what size to get? She bet he was an extra large and she grabbed the box before hurrying to go to pay for them when she stopped abruptly.

"What are you doing following me?" Joss huffed, not really angry, but she couldn't help but feel a little ire as she looked at the polished woman in front of her. Zoe Morgan stood with a smile on her face as her eyes fell to the box of condoms she held.

"Not really, I say this is more coincidental I was on my way to a client's home when I needed to get a box of those myself."

"Who fell into your web?"

"No one yet, I was going to buy them for Finch and John."

"Oh!" she hadn't realized Finch was dating anyone. The man was beyond peculiar but he was sweet. She was happy he was finding a little happiness himself.

"Extra large that's a good purchase." Joss refused to let herself blush. "I have to agree, I think John's got a nice sized engine under the hood."

"Nice euphuism, Zoe." she chuckled as several other customers walked around them. "Well, I'll leave you to buying condoms for Finch then. Whose he dating?"

"No one yet. I'm still trying to figure out who will make him happy."

"Maybe you should let him navigate his own way through it."

"Like you and John?"

"Point taken." Joss couldn't even argue with her. She suspected if they hadn't been forced on the date that both she and John would still go on believing that the other didn't share their attraction. "Well good luck, Zoe."

"You too, detective. I suspect getting John in bed won't nearly be as much of a challenge for you as it was for me." Joss shook her head walking to the counter to purchase the condoms.

"Someone's looking chipper this morning." Joss entered the police station eyeing Fusco's tired eyes as she almost walked on air over to her desk.

"You can say that again." she grinned as she sat down at her desk chair with a smirk.

"How so? You were stuck on a date with Mr. Happy."

"Because Fusco, I was stuck on a date with John and it was glorious."

"Please tell me that this isn't happening. You and wonder boy an item?"

"We aren't an item, well not yet anyways. What's wrong with John and me dating?"

"Nothing except for the fact that its Wonder Boy."

"What's wrong with John?"

"He's not exactly relationship material, Carter."

"How would you know? Have you dated him?"

"Good one," he said without cracking a smile. "I'm just saying the guy has a lot of issues and you both are complete opposites."

"We're not that opposite."

"Enough to get pissed off at each other a lot."

"Yeah." she grinned thinking about the times John pissed her off. Her batteries in her vibrator died the last time he pissed her off.

"Oh, ewwww wipe that gross look off your face, Carter." She laughed at the clear disgusted look on Fusco's face.

"Well you brought it up."

"Just don't get your hopes up is all I'm saying."

"Thanks for worrying, but it's not necessary. So how did things go last night for you and your date?" Joss teased.

"Oh you mean Mr. Vocabulary and I on our stakeout of the annoying girl? It went, let's leave it at that. Mr. Glasses isn't a great conversationalist."

"And you are?"

"Ha, funny Carter. But Wonder Boy and Einstein are going to be watching the girl today."

"John's going to be near that-that spoiled brat?"

"Yeah what of it?" He yawned, putting his glasses on to look at his paperwork.

"That girl wants John."

"So?"

"So, I don't share." she stood up.

"You worry too much. Mr. Happy has eyes for you Carter, even if it's disturbing to see." Did everyone see John's feelings for her, except her?!

"Well, I'm just going to offer my assistance to John and Finch if they need me."

"More like you want to keep an eye on John and the girl. The charges against her were dropped; it seems like mommy and daddy of the spoiled rich girl know who to buy off."

"Yeah, well she might get her way everywhere else but John's mine and she can't have him." Joss pulled her cell phone out calling Finch. She wasn't prepared to hear John's voice yet, especially after just getting a box of condoms. All she'd envision would be John in nothing but his birthday suit and a smile.

"Hello detective."

"Hey Finch, Fusco filled me in on the fact that John and you are with Veronica Donahue. Need some help?"

"No, Mr. Reese and I have it covered." she narrowed her eyes on the distinct laughter in his voice.

"How does he have it covered?"

"I've got to go Jocelyn, it's my turn." Joss could hear women in the background and John's soft voice before the blasted man hung up on her. Finch called her "Jocelyn,' which meant he was undercover, as was John. "Fusco, I'm gonna follow up on a lead."

"Yeah, yeah, give my worst to our mutual bane of our existence." She waved him off as she stalked out of the station. After she decked the girl for drugging her, she was going to lay claim on John so any woman in the immediate vicinity of him knew he was off limits.

* * *

"Mr. Reese, please try to look a little less-yourself." John scowled harder at Finch as he tried to ignore the women that were following them on the golf course.

"What does that mean?" he whispered as they followed much slower in the golf cart behind Veronica Donahue and Betsy Freeman, who was the girl's best friend. Finch had a suspicion that her best friend wanted her dead. Finch and Fusco had waited all night outside the Donahue's mansion without an event happening. But this morning Finch had found out Betsy Freeman dated Peter Paterelli for a year and a half before she was abruptly dumped by Peter for Veronica.

"It means Mr. Reese, these young women view you as a challenge." John turned to look behind them as Finch drove.

"I'm too damn old for some of these girls, Finch," he lamented as they were still being followed by several golf carts full of women from varying ages from mid twenties to possible mid fifties.

"Perhaps, but some women don't mind older men. Maybe try smiling, Mr. Reese. Maybe they won't view you as a mystery if you were a little bit more open."

"I'd much rather shoot myself in the kneecap than pretend to like their attention." He'd much rather one woman's attention in particular and she wasn't here. They pulled up to a stop behind Veronica's golf cart and John forced himself to get up. The girl hurried over towards him.

"Okay John, I have a proposition for you." He tried to not wince. This girl had propositioned him already several times since Finch forced them into a golfing excursion together.

"What is it Ms. Donahue?"

"Veronica remember?"

"Yes, Veronica?"

"If I get a better stroke on this hole than you I want a date."

"And if I get a better stroke?"

"You get to have a date with me." She grinned as if she was a prize. God, this girl was annoying.

"I guess I want to skip this hole." He thought he heard a laugh escape Finch who covered it with a clearing of his throat.

"Did I ever tell you Mr. Wiley, I enjoy the chase even more than winning?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you don't always get what you want in life?"

"I always do."

"Well then I guess you are in for a hard lesson." John turned to look at Finch for help.

"There you are, Mr. Wiley!" John looked up when he heard Joss's voice, feeling utter relief as she hurried over. Oh thank god! John smiled, dropping the golf club moving towards her.

"Jocelyn," he called out ignoring the deathly look Veronica sent Joss. He moved towards her and her eyes widened when he grabbed her cheeks before he kissed her. He felt her surprise which quickly faded as she kissed him back. John took a step back and eyed her forehead. "Are you better?" he asked playing it up, touching her, though he truly wanted to know if she was alright. He leaned down close to her ear. "Sorry Carter, I need to get these women to back off."

"Who asked you to apologize?" she whispered back. "Yes, I'm better," she answered loudly for everyone to hear.

"Oh look it here, it's the undercover cop." Joss pulled away from him and walked around him.

"Oh look it here, it's the spoiled rich girl who lives off of mommy and daddy."

"Mr. Wiley and I were enjoying ourselves and you clearly don't belong here so how about you run along." John watched Joss's eyes. Uh-oh, the girl pissed her off.

"Well it seemed to me like Mr. Wiley appeared bored with you honey, and I'm here on official business." Joss said with a flippant smirk on her face before she turned more fully towards him. "John, I need to speak with you."

"Sure."

"But Mr. Wiley!" the girl whined, making John want to cover his ears from the noise she made. "We're in the middle of the course."

"I guess you and Ms. Freeman will just have to make due by yourselves. My assistant and I need to go speak with the detective."

"I'm not giving up, Mr. Wiley." she called out but was completely ignored as Finch and Joss walked with him towards the golf cart.

"When can I hit that spoiled rotten brat?" Joss grumbled as they all sat down in the golf cart and drove down the path away from them.

"Detective, we believe that Ms. Freeman could be the perpetrator against Ms. Donahue."

"Who?"

"The young woman with Ms. Donahue right now."

"Probably because she has to spend time with her."

"More likely it's because Ms. Donahue took her boyfriend." They parked further away, out in the distance, but close to see what was happening between the two young women.

"Looks like the women are headed in; I guess they don't want to play anymore." why hadn't they not wanted to play when Finch and he had been with them?

"Yes John, because you're not with them."

"What are you doing here anyway, Carter?"

"Well Fusco filled me in and Finch said you guys were handling it. So I decided to come help."

"I see," Finch replied trying to hide a small grin.

"Actually Carter, I think you might be able to help." John said watching the two young women speeding towards the giant gray building in front of the tennis courts.

"What?"

"If we are right that Ms. Freeman is going to harm Ms. Donahue, she might strike when they are alone together in the locker room."

"Oh no don't make me go in there." Joss pleaded.

"Carter, I can't go in there."

"Why not? They'd surely let you in?"

"Oh, so you want me to enter the women's locker room."

"No. Finch can do it. I've stomached as much of her as I can."

"Oh no detective, I can't." John agreed with Finch on that. Finch wasn't good in the field.

"Carter."

"Fine! I just hope she gives me a reason to deck her." Joss grumbled and he stared at her. Joss leaned close to him. "I can't wait for tonight John." He really needed to speak to her about this date thing. He didn't want her to think that he expected anything because he didn't. He enjoyed spending time with her even if it was in her best interests for her to be free of him.

* * *

Author's note: I love how Joss wants to deck Veronica (bawhahahahahahahaha will I or won't I allow her to get a nice punch in on the brat). Okay so I have a little hint for you guys for chapter 8 because I'm a tease like that :D

_**"If someone told me I'd be making out with you in a limo a month ago I'd say they were nuts," she whispered in his ear...**_

See I'm a tease okay I'm going to go skip off now, and worry about pointy objects that are about to be thrown at me for teasing that, but you guys love me anyways right? *big doe eyes*

Thanks for reading, and reviewing as always I enjoy it immensely and appreciate your kindness :) My proofreader is going to be overwrought with so many chapters hahahahahahahaha I'm going to be sending her the final chapter of this as well :)


	8. Chapter 8

John climbed out of his car after parking beside Joss's at Mr. Leiken's mansion. It was almost the same time he arrived last night and he wondered if Joss arrived early all the time. But this time her door popped open and she exited her car as he did. She was wearing her long black jacket so he had no idea what she was wearing underneath but her hair was down without any curls. He wished he told her how much he enjoyed her curls last night, wishing to see more of them on her.

"Hi John." she had a pretty smile on her face. "This day has been the best. The threat to Veronica is gone, I got to punch her breaking her nose in the process, and finally our date."

"Carter before we go in there, I think we need to talk."

"About?"

"About expectations."

"What expectations?"

"I don't know how much I can offer you." He paused when she just stared at him. "I'm attracted to you Joss but I'm not sure if I can be enough for you."

"John, I have an idea. How about we just enjoy tonight? We'll figure everything else out as we go." He nodded his head. He was trying to warn her that he wasn't a catch, that he wasn't sure if he knew how to open himself up again. But he liked her idea of just enjoying tonight and to figure everything out later.

"Deal." he reached out to shake on it. She smiled up at him taking his hand. They just stood holding hands staring at each other. Her warmth spreading upwards from his hand up his arm and down his body zeroing in on a part of his body that would rather speed things up a bit.

"Deal." she repeated.

"Deal." he cringed inwardly realizing he already said it once before.

"Oh for the love of god, just kiss her already." They both jumped away from each other when a loud deep baritone voice filled with humor filled the night air. John whirled around seeing Mr. Leiken approaching them.

"Mr. Leiken."

"Ms. Bennett how is the head?"

"Better." he nodded, as happy to hear it as was John.

"Mr. Wiley and Ms. Bennett you both are smitten with one another."

"Smitten?" John wanted to laugh. No one had ever used that word in conjunction with him before.

"Yes smitten, though I can't say I blame you; Ms. Bennett here is lovely."

"Thank you Mr. Leiken."

"Both of you, call me Henry. But please enjoy my little surprise for you both."

"As I stated last night, it's really not necessary."

"And I told you last night, Mr. Wiley, I really want to give you something for saving my life. Ms. Morgan and I both feel that you two are perfect for one another and if I can help you find your true love than I feel like we saved each other." Wait! This guy was trying to set Joss and him up too?

"I thought you wanted to just set us up on dinner to thank me?"

"Yes, yes that was the plan, but Ms. Morgan filled me in on a lot about the both of you which is why I set up the little surprise last night for the two of you."

"But I'm not looking for love and neither is Jocelyn." he motioned to her. He didn't want Joss to feel forced and she just eyed him a little without saying anything.

"Oh boy, Ms. Bennett, you have your work cut out for you, but I'm sure you'll get him to see the light. Dave, my driver is awaiting you already." He smiled at them. "Go on now, have some fun, and please John, keep an open mind." John felt Joss wrap her arms around his, tugging him gently towards the limo that was waiting for them where the driver stood by the back door opening it for them.

"Welcome back Ms. Bennett and Mr. Wiley; you are about to enjoy your surprise you would have had last night. But with an added bonus."

"Added bonus?" John stopped, but Joss entered the limo tugging on his hand. He sat down and the middle aged man shut the door and he eyed Joss. "You're taking this awfully well."

"Well, I get another date out of you, paid for by a millionaire, so who knows what he has us doing tonight."

"Look Carter, about what Mr. Leiken said about falling in love with each other-" she smiled placing a finger to his lips.

"I know John, but he doesn't. Let's just enjoy tonight and spend time together without the pretense of being just friends in the way. We both know we are attracted to each other and we'll take it from there." John leaned back feeling more at ease this time around than yesterday.

"So Carter, what do you think he has up his sleeve for us tonight?"

"Maybe dinner again. Hopefully one where Beecher won't show up or some upset woman won't bean me in the head again."

"Yeah, no more concussions for you."

"I didn't have one last night either."

"You sure played it up like you did."

"Well I wanted another date with you, John."

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Oh so you like aggressive women, huh?" she looked up at him and he shook his head.

"Oh no I don't. I have had enough of aggressive women, I'd much rather be the one to ask you out."

"Would you have?"

"What?"

"Asked me out, John?"

"If I knew you wanted me too, maybe, even if I shouldn't."

"Well I want you too." John looked at her seeing how hopeful she was and he couldn't deny her anything.

"Okay Joss, will you go out with me?" she grinned.

"Do you even need to ask? Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes." John leaned down brushing his lips against hers. He sighed when she quickly kissed him back sliding one hand into his hair. John cupped her jaw as he teased her lips with his tongue till she gently slid them open to allow him entrance. John moaned softly at how intoxicating she was. He slowly explored her mouth while she tried to burrow closer to him. When the need to breathe made itself known, he ended the kiss just to sprinkle light ones across her face. "If someone told me I'd be making out with you in a limo a month ago I'd say they were nuts," she whispered in his ear as she leaned her head to the side as he nuzzled his nose against her neck.

"Mmmm." He had to agree with her. He hadn't thought she could ever share his attraction. John's eyes shut quickly when he felt her mouth at his neck. "Giving me another hickey I can't hide?" He breathed as he felt her gently kissing his neck. He could feel her smile.

"If you want, you could even us up." John pulled back a little. He slid his hand into her hair, and smiled.

"Your wish is my command." he winked at her before he kissed her lightly on the lips and settled his mouth at her neck gently sucking at first.

"Oh really? I have to remember that for later." She gasped as her body clamored to get closer to his as he sucked harder and harder at her neck. He could hear the rough rasp of her breath as she gently held his head in her hands. He nipped earning a shudder from her. She pushed on his shoulders and he sat back eyeing the already reddening mark on her neck even in the dim light of the limo. But he didn't have too long to enjoy his branding of her because she was practically in his lap her mouth on his again. John moaned as he pulled her more fully on top of him, kissing her back with equal fervor.

"Joss stop, we can't have sex in this limo." he panted when she broke the kiss, grinding into him. He grabbed her hips to still her movements as he was hardening at a quick pace. He had no idea when they would arrive at wherever the hell they were going, and he didn't really care for being interrupted with Joss again.

"No?" she pouted and he laughed leaning his head against the seat.

"No. Do you want to be interrupted again?"

"Good point. Let's just tell this guy to turn around and take us back to the mansion so we can head back to my place."

"Is this what you want, Joss?"

"Yes John, do you seriously need to ask that? I want you so badly." she rotated her hips, and John gripped her hips harder to stop the movement. "You can't tell me you don't want me John, I can feel how much you do pressing against me right now." she sighed leaning into him to kiss him briefly again.

"I want you Joss," he moaned and pulled her head down for a kiss. John lost himself as he plundered her mouth with his. He demanded more from her, deepening the kiss. John didn't know how long they were kissing, but the sound of a clearing of a throat broke them apart. John blinked as he breathed rapidly looking up to the open door of the limo where the driver stood.

"Excuse me sir; sorry to interrupt, but we arrived." John watched as Joss struggled to look poised as she fixed her hair and scrambled off his lap. She exited the limo looking anywhere but at the driver. John slowly climbed out, shifting a little trying desperately to hide his hard on. "Sir, you might want to wipe your mouth." the driver pointed as he shut the door. He rubbed a hand across his lips and grabbed Joss's hand with his other, tugging her towards him. John looked around and stared.

"A helicopter?"

"Mr. Leiken's personal helicopter, sir. He thought you two would enjoy a moonlit ride overseeing the city."

"Sounds beautiful and romantic." Joss sighed. John shrugged his shoulders but it seemed Joss was happy with the idea. They walked towards the black helicopter and after several minutes they were going up into the air. John had to agree as they were taken around the city that it was beautiful at night. He had never really enjoyed flying since usually he did it to escape gunfire or something else equally dangerous. It was nice to sit back and enjoy something like this, where he didn't have to worry about being shot at. He didn't know how long they were up in the air for but when they landed it had been a very enjoyable ride. He jumped down and grabbed Joss by the hips to help her down. "That was so fun I haven't been in a helicopter in a while."

"Neither have I."

"Oh John, it's so beautiful at night with all the lights."

"Yes." he slung an arm on her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist.

"Now that's over with I can't help but want to pick up where we left off in the limo." she grinned up at him.

"Me too." They finally made their way to the limo where the driver was standing waiting for them.

"Did you enjoy yourselves on the helicopter ride?"

"It was a wonderful surprise! Please thank Mr. Leiken for us."

"He will be very pleased that you two enjoyed his surprise, but he has another added bonus for you two as well." this was the second time a bonus was mentioned.

"What bonus?"

"Mr. Leiken was saddened to learn that Ms. Bennett hadn't had as great of time since she had been injured on the date he set up for you two. So Mr. Leiken had decided that after the moonlit ride he was going to treat you both to a second date."

"That's really not necessary." John said. He could take Joss out himself, but somewhere where they could be themselves instead of pretending to be people they weren't.

"Oh hush Mr. Wiley, what does he have in mind?" Carter asked mischievously.

"You'll see." he motioned for them to climb inside the limo.

"So ominous." Joss chuckled climbing in and John wished the man would just say where they were going. He'd much rather know what was going on than not know.

"But be forewarned, if you two feel the urge to uhm…uhh…copulate it's not that far of a drive so you might want to make it quick." John gasped as if he sucker punched feeling very winded. He climbed inside and the man shut the door behind him.

"Yeah John, we need to make it a quickie." her light laughter turned uncontrollable when he just glared at her.

"Joss when we are together I can assure you I will not be quick," he responded triumphantly. Her laughter ceased immediately and was replaced by a lusty gleam in her eyes.

"I like the sound of that. When this date is over you can come by my place, Taylor is going to stay over at a friend's house tonight." she moved close to him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah we'll have free reign."

"I like the sound of that." he grinned, using her words. John pulled back from her when he felt the limo pull up to a stop. Hmmmm the driver wasn't kidding it was a rather short drive. John opened the door, and climbed out before helping Joss. They turned and eyed the gigantic building they were parked in front of.

"Here?" John looked at the driver who smiled at them. John looked back at the Hilton hotel they just stood in front of.

"Yes, and it's reserved under 'Leiken,' you'll have the entire top floor to yourself for the entire night."

"The entire top floor!" Joss's face showed how stunned he felt.

"Mr. Leiken didn't need to go to such trouble."

"The moonlit ride was your surprise, but when Mr. Leiken learned of what happened to Ms. Bennett he was upset. Which is why he felt the need to make sure you two had a more enjoyable evening together tonight, and _alone_ as an added bonus to his surprise. He didn't want to presume anything to happen between the two of you so he rented out the entire top floor. Enjoy the rest of your night Mr. Wiley and Ms. Bennett. I bid you both farewell." he waved and walked around to the driver's side of the car. John turned to Joss and offered his arm to her. She gladly took it and they walked towards the entrance of the grand hotel. Together they walked to the concierge who smiled at them. "We have a room under the reservation of Leiken."

"Oh yes, yes, he just called to let us know you were on your way Mr. Wiley. Please allow Mr. Henderson to escort you both to your room." he motioned to a well dressed bellhop. They followed the bellhop into the elevator and he felt Joss jump when he lightly grabbed her ass. She turned to him, mouthed to 'stop,' and he smiled innocently at her. They exited the elevator and she smacked his ass hard and loud. He glared at her when the bellhop turned to look at them. She snorted with laughter when the bellhop turned to look forward once more. The man opened the door for them before handing him a key and they entered.

"When you are ready to order from room service just call the front desk." they both nodded but didn't turn to look away from the room. Candles were lit everywhere and rose pedals were covering the floor. Champagne was already on ice and they even had a balcony that overlooked the beautiful city.

"Wow John this is a spectacular view."

"I'll say." he grinned wolfishly as he eyed her from behind as she looked out over the city from the balcony. She whirled around with a smile.

"Like what you see?" she cocked a brow.

"Yes." he shed his own jacket as she did hers. She was wearing a black dress that was simple and elegant on her. He skimmed his gaze down her body enjoying the fact that this dress, much like her blue one from the night before, was clingy, giving him a nice view of her gorgeous body. "You are so beautiful, Joss."

"Thank you, John." she grinned flinging her small clutch purse onto a nearby sofa chair. The impeccably made large king sized bed was the elephant in the room, both their eyes strayed to it.

"Dinner." he cleared his throat turning away from her feeling nervous.

"Yeah, dinner then dessert. Mmmmmmm."

* * *

Author's note: awwwwww this story is almost over :( This was the sweeter date than their comedy of errors first one :D The surprise of a moonlit ride on a helicopter overlooking the city lit up sounds beautiful to me so I made Mr. Leiken into a total romantic hahahahahahahahaha. Hopefully you guys can withstand the next chapter its sweet, sweeter, and maybe even sexy ;P

Thanks for reading/reviewing you guys are like my muses you keep me going :)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note: Awwww, I'm sorry to see the utter fluff fest of this story done already :( I'm sort of sad now, I need a quick pick me up, I have some stories to go read about Creese, I need it. Today, is Thursday and *sniff sniff* we get a rerun of Person of Interest. I guess that's enough...**_

_**The rating of this changed for...ehem...some smutty reason :D And this story could not remain a T rating, its not even R now, its downright NC17 hahahahahahahaha. So, if that is not your thing just run away now before you read on, trust me! I have a special thanks to Elaine my friend and proofreader for all my POI stories I'm sorry to have bombarded you with so many chapters, and stories! I appreciate all that you have done :)**_

* * *

They ate silently at the small dinette table in the corner of the large hotel suite they currently were locked away in. Nerves made her not really hungry since she was sitting in a hotel room in a romantic setting with John. He didn't look any better than she did. She thought on a few select times he was trembling but she had thought it was her imagination.

"Carter."

"Yes John?" she answered sipping her champagne again just to have something to do with herself as she picked at her lasagna she ordered on her plate. She couldn't bear to eat another bite as the butterflies cascaded through her belly. She waited with baited breath as he seemed to struggle with something.

"I don't want you to think that we have to-you know." Her eyes followed his as they landed on the king sized bed. She nodded her head before looking back at him. "I just don't want you to think I'm expecting it."

"I told you earlier John, let's enjoy the night and each other's company without expectations." He nodded his head. She noticed she wasn't the only one picking at her food since John was doing much the same with his steak. Things were simple and fun in the limo so why, all of a sudden the change in atmosphere for them both? John was nervous as she was. "So where is John Reese going to take me out on an actual date to?"

"Not sure yet, not even sure I can compete with the night Mr. Leiken paid for us tonight." She shook her head flinging the napkin off her lap before she stood up.

"I would much rather do whatever you plan than his extravagant dates." She'd seen a stereo in the corner of the room. This place oozed money and she clicked it on hoping to find soft music for them to dance to. "You want to know why, John?"

"Why?"

"Because you planned it." she said simply. Joss loved the slow smile fill his face. She walked back over towards where he was sitting, watching her, and she held out a hand towards him.

"What are you doing, Joss?"

"I'm going to teach you how to dance."

"Are you sure? I think I killed your toes the other night?"

"I think you were just nervous, John." He put his hand in hers and stood up, pulling her towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his settled on her hips. She found herself in one those all-powerful stares they found themselves stuck in a lot. But now it felt different. John swayed with her to the soft music, not once stepping on her toes. "John, you can dance," she said softly and with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I guess you were right. I was just nervous or it's because I'm barely moving my feet." She shook her head, ignoring his attempt at lightening the mood. She wondered if John had just been nervous because all the women were watching him; or had it been her that made him nervous the other night?

"John?"

"Yes, Joss?"

"Will you kiss me?" she whispered leaning her head back to eye him. John lowered his mouth down to hers, sweetly kissing her. But with each passing second his sweet kiss turned more passionate. Joss found herself not swaying at all to the music, giving up all pretense of dancing just to kiss him back hungrily. John's hands were tugging her closer to him, her hands tangling in his short hair as their mouths fused together. She pushed back out of the kiss. "You want this right, John? It's not my imagination?" he smiled pulling her back flush against him.

"You tell me." his voice dropped an octave as she rubbed up against him. "I've been semi hard since our limo ride Joss."

"But this isn't some dream I'm having of a magical night that ends with us having sex just to wake up realizing it was a figment of my imagination?"

"Why? Have you had many of those?" His lips and sexy voice were making things quite difficult for her. Her brain was turning to mush while her panties felt uncomfortably wet.

"God, yes! I thought about us doing it anywhere and everywhere. It's disturbing really." Her voice was trembling and she found herself breathing faster and faster.

"In your car?" his tongue was traveling the length of her neck now.

"Yes."

"I bet you think about me in the station. Because I'm forbidden to be there and we run the risk of being caught." she tried to squirm away from him but his hands were now on her ass gently rubbing her against him. Shit, he was seducing her with his words.

"Yes." it came out as a moan. Joss found herself being walked backwards until her back hit the wall of the hotel room. John's knee settled between her legs while he pinned her hands to the wall with his. His face was inches from hers.

"Am I what you want, Joss? I can't handle being with you if you don't truly want me."

"I want you, how can you think that I don't?"

"I just need to make sure Joss, because there's no backing out of this." His eyes were set on hers and she saw an almost overwhelming look fill his face. "Once you're mine, Jocelyn, you're mine forever." Joss trembled inside as the independent side of her wanted to proclaim she wasn't anybody's property. But the woman inside her, the woman that wanted this man so desperately found his words intoxicating. She wanted to jump for joy knowing John wasn't backing away from her, he was giving himself to her, and all she had to do was take what he was offering. Joss answered him by capturing his lips with hers. His hands slipped from hers as he cupped her face devouring her mouth with his. She hadn't felt this much need for her from a man ever in her life. It was overwhelming and yet not scary. Joss matched his intensity with her own as her body surged from the wall, needing to be closer to him.

Oh god, he had changed her life in so many ways already and she knew that he was changing her heart as well. She never thought she could let another man in like this, but John had blown away all the walls she used to keep people out. It had been easy letting him in, and now John was just as open and vulnerable to her as she was to him. Their kissing raged as they both began losing their control, hands sliding down to her hips, as he forced her legs wider apart, his hard thigh pressing intimately against her. Joss broke the kiss to gasp his name.

"I want you." she nipped his ear hard, loving the soft moan of pain from him. "You can't escape me John, because once you're mine you're mine forever." she whispered his same words into his ear unevenly. John made a sound she never heard before and he had his head on her shoulder so she couldn't see his face. His hands tightened on her hips as he pressed her down on his thigh before he slowly began rocking her hips back and forth against him. She grabbed his shoulder blades, and moaned loudly. "John, stop." she tried to speak normally, she really did. But it was hard to think, let alone speak while John was determined to drive her insane, grinding her against his thigh. John shifted a little and his hand slipped down between her legs briefly touching her through the frail fabric of her panties. John's hand began working a rhythm that had her panting quickly in his ear. She tried to squirm away from the touch because she felt the tall tale signs of her orgasm but she had nowhere to go. He surrounded her and his hand never let up.

"No John, I want you in me when I come," she begged as his arm wrapped around her waist like an iron band holding her still as his hand slid beneath the flimsy fabric to touch her. Joss flung her head back letting out a loud moan at the feel of John's hand touching her without the barrier of her panties in the way.

"Oh Joss, you are so wet," his words were unevenly spoken against her skin and his tongue trailed down to the bodice of her dress. She couldn't form coherent words as he explored her sex as it grew increasingly wetter with each stroke of his hand. Her hips surged forward seeking his touch and she moaned his name when he teased her entrance with his fingers. Joss couldn't take anymore, she kissed him savagely. He sucked her cry into his mouth while his clever fingers sank into her. She tried to squirm free of him but he kept his other arm wrapped around her tightly, keeping her immobile, leaving her nowhere to go. She broke out of the kiss on a desperate cry as he worked her to the point of climax. "Come for me," his soft words sent her over the edge without any help from his hand. She shuddered as she clenched hard around his hand as spasms rocked her body. Joss moaned his name over and over again until finally her orgasm began to fade. She felt gentle kisses on her face bringing her back to earth. "You okay, Joss?"

"Okay, try fantastic." She kissed him gently and tried to bring her breathing under control. Her legs felt like putty. Now she wanted to get in bed naked and have him inside her. "John bed now." she whispered in his ear as he withdrew his hand from her panties.

"No."

"Okay, floor, now, John." He smirked.

"That's not what I meant. It was just for you."

"Just for me?" She now felt confused. What the hell was he talking about? Oh-he meant…

"Oh no, it's not just for me."

"I do not believe in having sex unless its-" she smacked a hand over his mouth having a bad sense of déjà vu happening.

"Shhhhh don't you dare say it. I know you need a condom." she forced her wobbly legs to work as she sidestepped John almost falling to grab her clutch. She opened it with a smiled as she pulled out a long line of condoms dropping her now empty clutch to the ground. John's eyes widened as he eyed the long row of condoms.

"How many times do you think a man can go during a night, Joss?"

"The men I've been with-once. But somehow I know that you, John, can go possibly all night long." His blue eyes blazed.

"Possibly?" he demanded and she grinned.

"You heard me. Prove me wrong." she gulped as he moved quietly and quickly towards her. Oh how she knew he was going to prove her wrong. John's mouth was on hers in an instant and she found herself on the bed beneath him. She dropped the condoms onto the bed beside them so she could concentrate on wrapping her arms around him and kissing him senseless.

She shoved at his suit jacket, hoping to knock it off of him as quickly as possible. They both were struggling with their clothing as he shrugged off his suit jacket. Her hands went for his stupid tie. "Stop wearing these things," she huffed when she couldn't work the knot free. He helped get it undone before he threw it on the floor.

"Well, tell Finch to stop making me wear them in my cover of Mr. Wiley." She felt his hands at the back of her dress desperately trying to tug the tiny zipper down.

"Having some problems unzipping my dress?"

"The zipper is too damn small."

"Yeah, that's it." She reached behind her back and he smiled when he seized the opportunity to caress her chest. She halted in pulling the zipper down on a moan while he palmed her breasts. Her nipples were already hard but with his hands on them they were rock hard, wishing his mouth was on her instead of his hands. She resumed sliding the zipper down, pushing away from him so she could stand up. She kicked her heels off and allowed her dress to pool at her ankles.

"Damn Joss." he reached out and she smacked his hand away.

"Take your shirt off, John," she said as she leaned down taking his shoes off, followed by his socks. Her eyes fell to his crotch, seeing how extremely erect he was for her even through the dress slacks. Well what's fair is fair she was only in her bra and panties and he had far too many clothes on still. His hands were slowly undoing his shirt as if he had forgotten how to unbutton them, his eyes straying to her chest. Joss brushed against him lightly, teasingly, and she almost moaned at the feel of his warm erection pressing up against his pants. Oh, crap, was extra-large even the biggest size condom she could have gotten? John's hands slipped a little when she repeated the action and she unbuttoned the button followed by lowering the small zipper. "Lift up John." he did as she said and she urged his pants down his hips. John's boxers were tented and she reached out to pull them down when he shook his head.

"Leave them on Joss."

"Why?"

"Because they will help keep me in control."

"Screw that, I don't want you in control, John. I want you to lose it right this second." She yanked his boxers down and stared. Okay so it was impolite to being ogling him so blatantly, but she didn't care. He was gorgeous and he was hers. John's cock was massive to say the least. She wondered if he was as warm and smooth as he appeared to be. She reached out and wrapped her hand around him, loving the choked sound that escaped him. She looked up and saw his undershirt finally peeking out from his dress shirt that he finally unbuttoned. Well she had better things to do then help him take his shirts off. She climbed onto the bed never letting him go, having a feeling if she did John wouldn't let her touch him again. Joss leaned down and gave him a teasing lick. John sounded sick as his breathing became labored. He was struggling to push his shirts off.

Joss decided to distract him and so she leaned down and lavished loving attention to his naval while still slightly stroking him. She loved how beautiful his skin was. He was slightly tanned from the previous summer and she worked the tan line she found with her tongue. John's gasp told her he was enjoying her exploration of his body. Joss looked up at him, seeing his shirts were now off of him. He was completely naked for her. John already had gotten her to climax but she couldn't let him have his own because she wanted him inside her when he did that. But she could get him close, just to cut him off.

Joss wrapped a hand around him to hold him steady for her and she opened her mouth wide before taking him in. John's groan was music to her ears, but what was more, his penis felt glorious in her mouth. She never enjoyed this action; it was just something she did because men enjoyed it. But having John's powerful cock, the most vulnerable part of his anatomy, in her mouth, loving him, made her feel extremely sexy. Not to mention the way he moaned her name. Her sex felt on fire all over again as she longed to trail her hand down between her legs to touch herself. She sank down taking as much of his impressive length into her mouth as she could before she ascended back up. Joss rubbed the underside of her tongue against the shaft as she descended back down. John's hand was in her hair either to stop her or keep her going, neither one of them was sure which. Well, she changed her mind she had no intentions of stopping and if John came just like this she wouldn't care. They could make love later.

Joss used her other hand to cup his balls wanting to see if the action would get her a response and oh, what a response she got. He was cursing as his hips bucked up. Joss tried to not gag when he went deep into her mouth and she kept the action up. Joss sucked hard and he let out a hoarse cry of her name before he yanked her away from him. He was trembling madly and she reached to grab him when he shoved her hand away.

"No, I want to be inside you." He yanked her like she was a doll. Joss laid on the bed where he spread her legs wide settling between them, reaching out to grab a condom. Joss watched as he rolled it on and she reached around herself to unclasp her bra. John's blue eyes were a midnight blue color and she could feel the heat coming from his erection. His hands were now at the elastic of her tiny panties and his smile looked wicked as he ripped her panties.

"John, why did you do that?!" she was outraged, now she didn't have any panties to wear! Joss felt his hand on her hip and then all anger fled when he positioned himself at her entrance. She didn't have to wait too long because John thrust into her on one long stroke. She grabbed the sheet beneath her, feeling stuffed full of him so quickly it was almost too much. John's hands were on her hips and his movements were fast.

Joss had known that their first time wouldn't last long, but she should be shocked at how fast she was finding herself barreling towards her own orgasm. John's strokes were deep and hard, stripping away any strength to hold out in her. Joss could only grab desperately at the sheets beneath her as she writhed in intense passion. Joss wrapped her legs around his hips sealing him inside her deeply, wanting to force him to touch her soul as they came. Joss felt herself being torn inside out as an explosive orgasm crashed into her. John's name was a strangled scream as her body twisted as he took her higher and higher. The spasms rocked inside her and she heard John's own shout only seconds after hers. His entire body stiffened as his head flung back and it felt like they both were riding out their shared orgasms for an eternity before John slumped on top of her.

"Amazing, John," she forced between gasping pants of breath.

"You're amazing, Joss." he said between breaths of his own.

"We have got to do that again tonight," she chuckled feeling delirious. He laughed with her as he rolled over onto his side but keeping them connected still.

"We sure the hell do, I have to prove to you I can go all night long, remember?" He kissed her sweating skin before leaning to kiss her mouth. Joss ran her one hand down his abdomen.

"You know, John, I need to get a thank you card for Zoe."

"Why?" he asked yawning lightly.

"Well, to thank her for helping us get together."

"Just gloat and tell her that you got me to ask you out and she'll be all happy that her matchmaking worked."

"And I got you in bed," she grinned.

"Oh so you kiss and tell? I'll have to remember that."

"She'll know because of the stupid grin that will be on your face, John."

"On my face, huh? What about you?"

"Me? I have the greatest poker face of all times; no one will tell from me that we slept together." John rolled on top of her leaning on his forearms.

"Really, that's why you look happily fucked?" she swatted his arm.

"Happily fucked? Slip on another condom and I'll show you whose going to be the one happily fucked around here," she purred.

"Joss, honey, I'm a man. We do need to recharge. I'm not the energizer bunny where I just keep going and going."

"No?"

"No."

"Fine, I guess I can let you catch a breather." she shoved him till he allowed her up. "I'm just going to take a shower." She grinned taking a condom with her. He watched her. "Just in case you feel like joining me." she hopped out of bed and John climbed out quickly. Joss ran and she could hear him following her. God she was going to love being with this man for a very long time.

* * *

Author's note: *sigh* its over :( I hope you enjoyed the wild ride, and the utter fluffness to this story. It was just a way to lighten the mood between Carter and Reese. I'm working on a multi-chapter story right now, that was supposed to be a darn one shot and became something completely different. Once I have it more than half finished I will send it to my friend and proofreader Elaine. Poor Elaine has enough of my crap to read lol. But anyways, I just wanted to say thank you for reading, and reviewing I appreciate it so much :') you guys are the bestestestest peeps in the whole entire world, galaxy, universe :D


End file.
